Together We Can
by arthaa.naomi
Summary: "Oh boyband itu." / "Kau pasti lelah kan sayang, kau juga harus tidur. Namanya Hyemi, Park Hyemi" / "Apa kau tidak punya televisi dirumah? Dia salah satu anggota boyband terkenal! Super Junior!" / "Cepat duduk dan makan bersamaku, aku tidak suka makan sendirian" .
1. Chapter 1

**Title :****Together We Can**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park Hyemi ( Other Cast )**

**Kim Jiyoon ( OC )**

**Kim Yongjoon ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Summary : **"Oh boyband itu." / "Kau pasti lelah kan sayang, kau juga harus tidur. Namanya Hyemi, Park Hyemi" / "Apa kau tidak punya televisi dirumah? Dia salah satu anggota boyband terkenal! Super Junior!" / "Cepat duduk dan makan bersamaku, aku tidak suka makan sendirian" .

**Chapter 1**

**Hyemi's House**

**Hyemi POV**

"Kau harus mau karena appa tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tapi mengapa harus di rumah teman appa? Aku sudah besar aku kan bisa menyewa rumah sendiri appa."

"Apa katamu? Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri karena appa belum tentu bisa menghubungi dan mengawasimu satu hari penuh karena kita yang berbeda kota dan itu akan menghancurkanmu. Lagipula kau kan sudah kenal dengan Hyojoon Ahjussi? Dia baik kan? Lagipula dia tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal dirumahnya Hyemi-ah."

"Aku tetap saja tidak enak appa. Jebal appa. Aku tinggal sendiri saja."

"Aniya. Hanya kau satu-satunya hartaku sekarang Hyemi-ah, jadi turuti aku karena aku menyanyangi dan selalu ingin agar kau mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Aku memang ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku ke universitas impianku tapi mengapa aku jadi harus tinggal di rumah Hyojoon ahjussi? Dia teman baik appa ku dari masa sekolahnya dulu dan sampai sekarang adalah partner kerjanya, aku mengenalnya dengan baik dan juga istrinya. Appa ku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya tapi ia benar-benar menyanyangiku karena setelah eomma ku meninggal hanya akulah yang ia miliki di hidupnya, ia selalu mengkhawatirkanku maka dari itu ia menitipkan aku pada Hyojoon ahjussi dan istrinya karena universitasku yang jauh dari rumah kami dan tempat kerjanya.

11.30 KST

"Kau sudah siap Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne appa, sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja di mobil."

Aku dan appa akan berangkat kerumah Hyojoon ahjussi siang itu juga karena appa sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dikantornya dan kamipun disambut dengan baik oleh Hyojoon ahjussi dan juga istrinya. Aku langsung diajak nya ke kamarku yang sudah dipersiapkan nya terlebih dahulu dan ia mengatakan bahwa kamarku bersebelahan dengan kamar anaknya, aku sudah lupa dengan anaknya karena waktu bertemu kami masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Apa kau masih mengingat Donghae-ssi?"

"Aku lupa ahjumma, itu sudah lama sekali."

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak apa, aku akan mempertemukannya lagi jika ia sedang tidak sibuk"

"Memangnya ia bekerja apa sekarang?"

"Dia member Super Junior Hyemi-ah"

"Oh boyband itu."

Badanku terasa segar dan lebih ringan setelah mandi, barang-barangku sudah dirapihkan ke lemari yang telah disiapkan oleh istri Hyojoon ajhussi, ia memang sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik.

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama Hyemi-ah, semua sudah siap dibawah"

"Aigo, aku tidak membantu ahjumma menyiapkan semuanya"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tamu disini jadi tidak usah banyak bekerja"

"Ahjumma baik sekali padaku"

"Aku sudah lama ingin punya anak perempuan tapi Tuhan memberikanku Donghae tapi aku mensyukurinya. Jadi jika bertemu dengan anak perempuan seperti kau aku akan sangat menyanyanginya apalagi kita kan sudah lama kenal Hyemi-ah"

Aku, appa ku, Hyojoon ahjussi dan istrinya makan bersama dan Hyojoon ahjussi memang tidak berubah dari yang kukenal dulu, masih dengan sifatnya yang lucu dan sangat cerewet tapi membuat orang tidak bosan padanya. Ia juga tidak berhenti-berhentinya mengingatkan aku tentang Donghae, anaknya, aku memang sudah lupa jadi ia berusaha membuatku ingat dan lama-lama kau jadi penasaran bagaimana Donghae yang sekarang? Apalagi ia sudah menjadi artis boyband terkenal

"Kau belum mau tidur Hyemi-ah?"

"Belum ahjumma, aku memang susah tidur. Tidak apa-apa kah jika aku menonton sebentar?"

"Oh, tentu saja sayang. Ahjumma tidur duluan ya, selamat malam"'

"Baik ahjumma, selamat malam"

Aku masih berada di ruang depan dan ada televisi besar dihadapanku yang masih membuatku betah berada disini, sebenarnya aku lapar dan ingin memasak tapi aku yakin bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan belum tentu ada disini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menahan laparku ini

Donghae POV

Lelah sekali hari ini, take vocal, pemotretan, dan interview, badanku serasa ingin hancur. Tapi aku rindu rumah, aku rindu eomma, aku sempatkan pulang kerumah walaupun besok pagi harus kembali ke dorm lagi. Rumah sudah gelap dan mobil sudah di garasi semua, untungnya aku punya kunci dan masih bisa masuk kedalam.

Jantungku hampir copot karena melihat seorang wanita yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang televisi kami, rambut dikuncir tinggi keatas, baju kaos dan celana pendek. Aku berusaha mengingat dan berpikir bisa-bisa nya ada wanita dirumah ini, tapi sejak kapan aku punya noona? Aku masih menatap wajah wanita itu dengan tatapan yang berpikir dengan keras, tiba-tiba aku teringat seorang anak perempuan yang sangat suka menguncir rambutnya tinggi dan menggunakan celana pendek, tapi siapa. Aku tidak ingat, aku lupa

"Y-ya. Kau siapa? Mengapa tidur disini? Mengapa tidak tidur didalam?"

Aku mencoba menggucangkan badannya.

Ia masih diam dan terlelap sepertinya, ternyata wajah wanita ini cantik bahkan saat ia tidur, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya yang putih. GLEK. Apa-apaan aku ini. Kuputuskan aku pergi kekamar eomma dan membangunkkannya, ia kaget dan senang karena aku pulang dan ia tertawa saat aku bercerita bahwa ada wanita yang sedang tidur di ruang tv dibawah

"Hyemi-ah~ Bangun, mari tidur dikamarmu saja"

Hyemi? Aku seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi apa. Aku benar-benar lupa

"Ah, m-mianhae ahjumma. Aku ketiduran disini ya, maafkan aku"

"Ah, aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kekamarmu"

Eomma mengantar wanita yang bernama Hyemi itu kekamarnya yang berada disamping kamarku, aku banyak bertanya tapi hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh eomma

"Dia itu siapa eomma? Mengapa dia ada disini? Apa dia tinggal disini?"

"Eomma~~ jawab aku"

"Kau pasti lelah kan sayang, kau juga harus tidur. Namanya Hyemi, Park Hyemi"

Eomma membuka kemeja ku yang masih terpakai dengan rapi dibadanku

"Tapi eomma harus menceritakkannya besok padaku, ne?"

Eomma mengangguk, aku langsung mencium pipinya dan masuk kekamarku

Donghae POV

Aku tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan siapa wanita yang tidur disebelah kamarku sekarang.

Aku sudah bangun sejak jam tiga tadi dan sekarang beranjak menuju dapur karena ingin minum dan lagi-lagi jantungku hampir copot karena melihat seorang wanita sedang asik memasak di dapur kesayangan eomma ku, dan lagi-lagi dengan celana pendek dan menampilkan kaki yang mulus itu

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Apakah kau Donghae-ssi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau siapa?"

"Hyemi imnida. Bangapta oppa"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar padaku

"Ne"

Aku meninggalkan nya dan kembali ke kamarku lagi, aku penasaran ia sedang memasak apa karena harum nya benar-benar menggodaku.

"Kau benar-benar lupa siapa itu Hyemi?"

Eomma berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama saat aku bertanya siapa itu Hyemi.

Aku ingin kembali ke dorm tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan oleh eomma karena harus sarapan dulu.

Hyemi POV

03.30 KST

Aku sudah bangun dari dini hari tadi, dan aku sudah minta ijin oleh ajhumma untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku merasa janggal jika tidak masak sehari pun, aku benar-benar menyukai masak. Mungkin keturunan dari eomma ku. Eomma ku adalah koki terhandal di dunia, masakan nya selalu enak. Appa dan aku tidak bisa lupa oleh masakan-masakan eomma ku yang sangat lezat itu.

Aku menyiapkan roti panggang dan susu. Karena ini masih pagi jadi aku hanya menyiapkan makanan seperlunya saja. Sebenarnya aku sedang menyiapkan beberapa bumbu untuk makan siang nanti.

Setelah siap semua aku beranjak ke meja makan untuk menyajikannya.

"Bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, ahjumma. Aku bisa. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, harum sekali. Kau masak apa, Hyemi-ah?"

"Aku hanya sedang menyiapkan bumbu untuk makan siang nanti ahjumma"

"Kau ingin masak apa? Kau jangan repot-repot Hyemi-ah"

"Aniya ahjumma. Aku merasa aneh jika tidak masak. Aku sudah biasa jadi tidak apa."

Semua memandang aku dan makanan yang kubawa ke meja makan. Aku melihat kearah Donghae, dia memandangku dan juga piring yang kubawa. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah nya lama-lama, dia terlihat sangar sekali.

"Jadi kau hanya membuat ini?"

Ha? Apa maksudnya? Dia benar-benar sombong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau maksud Donghae-ah?"

Ahjumma membentak anaknya itu. Memang menyebalkan sekali anaknya yang satu itu.

"Tadi aku mencium di dapur harum sekali. Jadi kupikir masak apa, ternyata hanya roti."

"Jaga mulutmu."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Maaf, aku tadi sedang memasak bumbu untuk nanti siang."

"Oh begitu"

Ini hari pertama aku datang ke kampus, aku sedang menunggu Jiyoon. Dia teman dekatku di kampus ini dan karena kami bekerja satu tempat juga. Aku bekerja sambilan di toko roti, untuk membantu uang kuliah dan mengisi waktu luangku juga. Dan bisa menambah wawasan tentang makanan tentu saja.

"Bagaimana tentang rumah barumu Hyemi-ah?"

"Biasa saja. Istri Hyojoon ahjussi memang baik dari aku mengenalnya dulu"

"Mmm. Bagaimana tentang anaknya?"

Terlintas di pikiranku tentang Donghae yang sombong itu.

"Dia sombong."

"Namanya siapa? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Donghae. Lumayanlah dibandingkan dengan muka bos kita yang sok tampan itu"

Jiyoon menjitak kepalaku.

"Ya! Sakit!"

"Ah tunggu. Kau bilang siapa tadi? Donghae? Lee Donghae bukan?"

"Ne. Waeyo? Kau heboh sekali mendengar nama itu"

"Apa kau tidak punya televisi dirumah? Dia salah satu anggota boyband terkenal! Super Junior!"

"Oh itu. Ny. Lee sudah pernah bilang padaku juga bahwa anaknya itu salah satu member boyband terkenal itu. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka, aku tidak sempat duduk didepan televisi menonton mereka semua. Mereka tampan tapi belum tentu baik."

"Ya! Kau ini. Donghae bagaimana? Apa dia baik?"

"Dia sombong."

"Waeyo?"

"Tadi pagi aku sedang memanaskan bumbu untuk makan siang dan wanginya harum sekali tapi saat sarapan aku hanya menyajikan roti. Dan ia berpikir aku ini tidak bisa memasak, dan hanya mampu memasak roti saja"

"Hahahah hanya karena itu. Tunjukkan bahwa masakanmu itu enak."

"Tentu saja aku akan menunjukkannya"

Donghae's House

11.30 KST

Kuliah memang melelahkan tapi memasak tidak. Pulang dari kampus aku langsung pulang dan ingin melanjutkan masakan ku. Rumah tampak sepi sekali tapi ada mobil di garasi, dan aku yakin itu bukan mobil HyoJoon ahjussi ataupun appa ku.

"Rumah dikunci tapi mengapa lama sekali dibukanya. Sebenarnya ada siapa didalam"

Sudah berkali-kali aku memencet bel tapi tidak ada yang membuka. Dan sampai akhirnya yang membuka adalah anak dari Hyojoon ahjussi, Donghae. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Terpaksa aku harus bersikap ramah padanya.

"Annyeong"

Dengan senyum yang kupaksakan aku menyapanya dan sial. Dia tidak membalas sapaan dan senyumku dan langsung masuk kedalam lagi.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya dan langsung pergi kekamarku mengganti pakaian, menguncir rambutku tinggi keatas. Dan langsung memakai celemek dan menyiapkan makan siang dengan bumbu yang sudah kusiapkan pagi tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dia berbicara padaku? Aku tidak peduli dan melanjutkan jalanku menuju dapur. Aku masih sakit hati karena tadi.

Aku memasak sop dan udang tepung. Sebenarnya itu adalah menu kesukaanku, apalagi karena eommaku sangat suka memasakkan itu untukku. Kuharap keluarga ini suka masakanku.

Semuanya sudah siap dan saat ingin kuantarkan ke meja makan jantungku hampir lepas dan untung saja sop yang berada di tanganku tidak terjatuh. Donghae sedang duduk di meja makan dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak kuketahui artinya. Dan aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada disana dan memandangiku yang sedang masak.

"Y-ya! Kau sejak kapan ada disitu? Mengejutkan saja!"

"Sejak kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Apa? Sejak aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Berarti ia sudah duduk disitu dari awal aku mulai memasak. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dasar tidak sopan"

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Sekarang sudah tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya diacuhkan?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Pikir saja sendiri"

"Ah. Cepat beritahu aku"

Dia bangun dari duduknya dan sekarang sudah berada disampingku yang sedang merapihkan meja makan dan sibuk bertanya apa yang kumaksudkan tadi.

"Cepat beritahu aku"

"Ahjumma mana?"

"Dia sedang di toko kami. Sebentar lagi pulang"

"Baiklah. Jika kau mau makan duluan silahkan. Aku ada urusan harus pergi lagi"

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Kau tidak sopan. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Ne ne. Mianhae"

**Donghae POV**

Dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Pembawaannya yang tenang saat memasak itu membius ku. Aku tidak habis pikir yeoja seumurnya pintar memasak dan mengolah bumbu sebanyak itu. Sekarang ia berada dikamarnya, apa boleh aku mencoba masakannya? Harumnya benar-benar membuatku tertarik.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba masakanmu ini?"

Aku teriak dari bawah sekeras mungkin agar terdengar olehnya.

"Ne!"

Ia teriak lebih keras dariku dan mengijinkanku. Kuambil mangkok dan mencoba sedikit dari kuah sop yang dibuatnya itu. Dan ternyata memang enak, sangat enak. Tidak terlalu asin dan tidak hambar juga, daging ayamnya terpotong sangat rapi dan sayuran nya juga. Ia membuatku kagum sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya! Mau kemana? Mari makan bersamaku."

"Mwo?"

"Cepatlah"

**Hyemi POV**

Ia mengajakku makan bersama? Ia tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga. Kuambilkan nasi dan air minum untuknya, ia benar-benar menyukai masakanku walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya tapi terlihat sekali dari senyumnya saat meminum kuah sop itu. Udang tepung juga tidak dilewatinya. Aku sampai lupa untuk membuat nasi ku sendiri.

"Ya~ mengapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku belum lapar. Apa masakanku enak?"

"Tidak seburuk yang kukira"

"Huh. Apa maksudnya"

Ia menjawab sambil mengangguk dengan yakinnya. Aku seperti sedang mengikuti lomba menjadi chef dan ia jurinya.

"Kau sangat suka udang?"

"Ne. aku suka seafood."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku senang ia menyukai makananku.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar, aku juga ingin kembali ke dorm."

"Aniya. Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bus"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Apa? Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Annyeong!"

Suara Ny. Lee mengejutkan kami yang sedang berada di ruang makan. Donghae cuek dan tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Apa kalian sedang makan siang? Ya! Hyemi-ah, mengapa kau tidak makan juga?"

Kadang Ny. Lee cerewet tapi mengingatkan ku pada eomma ku yang lebih cerewet jika aku belum makan.

"Aku belum lapar ahjumma. Ahjumma mari makan"

"Ne ne. semua ini kau yang memasak Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne ahjumma. Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan mangkok nya"

"Ah.. Ini enak sekali Hyemi-ah. Kau benar-benar pintar masak ya seperti apa yang dikatakan appa mu."

"Eomma cerewet sekali. Makan saja, jika tidak akan kuhabiskan semua."

Donghae menegur eomma nya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan udang tepung dan membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Kau makan banyak sekali Donghae-ah!"

"Dia saja tidak marah eomma. Sudahlah"

"Donghae sangat menyukai makananmu Hyemi-ah"

Ny. Lee menggodaku.

**16.30 KST**

Aku duduk di dapur toko roti tempatku bekerja sambil tersenyum sendiri. Dan alasanku tersenyum itu adalah namja yang bernama Donghae. Ternyata ia memang tampan, tapi jika tidak sedang menyebalkan. Dan wajahnya yang tenang itu membuatku nyaman memandangnya lama-lama. Aigo! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Ya! Mengapa tersenyum sendiri?"

"Ya! Jiyoon-ah! Kau mengejutkanku saja."

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta!"

Yongjoon menimpali dan ikut menggodaku juga. Tunggu! Apa katanya? Aku jatuh cinta?

"Yongjoon-ah! Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Atas dasar apa?"

"Kau sedang melamun dan tersenyum sendiri. Itu tandanya."

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja."

Jiyoon menjitak kepalaku. Kata-kata Yongjoon membuat otakku berpikir keras.

"Jatuh cinta? Tidak penting! Sudah, aku mau bekerja!"

"Kau sering membuatku terdiam dan tersenyum sendiri karena tingkahmu, Hyemi. Apa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu?"

**Author's POV**

Yongjoon menyukai Hyemi dari awal bertemu sampai bekerja di toko yang sama. tingkahnya yang cuek membuat Yongjoon tertarik, dan keterampilannya dalam memasak nya juga membuat Yongjoon kagum.

**Author POV End**

**21.30 KST**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar pulang?"

"Ne. Waeyo? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sudah 19 tahun Yongjoon-ah"

"Kau seorang yeoja dan sekarang sudah malam"

"Aku bisa karate. Tenang saja hahaha."

"Kau ini."

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih Yongjoon-ah."

Yongjoon benar-benar cerewet hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi aku senang dia memperhatikanku seperti itu.

**04.30 KST**

"Sudah memasak lagi?"

"A-ah. Ne. ahjumma sudah bangun"

"Ne. Jangan repot Hyemi-ah. Kau tamu dirumahku"

"Aku bukan tamu ahjumma. Aku menumpang disini, lagipula hanya sekedar memasak saja tidak merepotkanku"

"Ah. Kau keras kepala juga ya. Tapi gomawo Hyemi-ah"

Ahjumma mengatakanku keras kepala tapi sambil memelukku jadi tidak terlalu kumasukkan kedalam hati kata-katanya.

"Aku memang seperti ini eomma. Ne cheonmaneyo ahjumma. Donghae-ssi dimana?"

"Ada dikamarnya. Ia pulang jam 12 malam."

"Mwo? Apa dia selalu pulang semalam itu?"

"Aniya. Bahkan ia jarang pulang."

"Aneh sekali"

"Baiklah ahjumma bangunkan ia dulu"

Pagi ini aku menyiapkan omelette dan susu. Karena dirumah hanya ada aku, Donghae dan Ny. Lee, aku tidak terlalu repot membuatnya.

"Kau menyiapkan apa hari ini?"

Donghae mengejutkan ku lagi, dia duduk di meja makan dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan dibahwah dagunya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku menyiapkan omelette dan susu saja. Kan hanya untuk sarapan"

"Tapi aku mau yang lain"

"Kau mau apa? Nanti akan kubuatkan untuk makan siang"

"Kimchi? Ah, bagaimana kalo ramen? Tapi kimchi juga boleh"

"Jadi kau mau yang mana?"

"Kimchi saja. Tapi buatanmu sendiri ya."

"Baiklah. Siang nanti kau akan pulang?"

"Ne. aku akan menunggumu."

**10.30 KST**

**Donghae's House**

Sawi putih sudah, perasan air lemon sudah, bawang putih, gula pasir, cabai bubuk, garam, sudah. Ne! kecap ikan dan ebi udang juga sudah. Tinggal membuat saja.

Garam sudah kutaburkan pada setiap sawi dan kubiarkan agar meresap dan merata, agar benar-benar merata memang harus menunggu. Semua bumbu kumasukkan dan kucampur dengan sawi putih yang sudah merata dengan garam tadi. Dan kuletakkan di kulkas sambil agar semua bumbu yang kusiapkan merata dengan baik di setiap sawi dan tinggal menunggu Donghae pulang. Sebenarnya jika diletakkan selama satu hari rasanya akan lebih enak. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan jus strawberry agar dibawa ke dorm nya.

"Annyeong!"

Aku hampir terjatuh karena kaget mendengar suara Donghae yang datang dan mengejutkanku. Tapi aku langsung menyambutnya.

"Aku datang tepat waktu kan? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Ne. Letakkanlah tasmu dulu."

"Ne. Mana kimchi ku?"

Dia benar-benar tidak sabar dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya, karena saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku tidak melihat senyumannya yang seramah itu.

"Dimana kau meletakkannya? Aku sudah lapar Hyemi-ah"

"Ne ne"

Dia sudah duduk manis di meja makan dan siap menikmati kimchi yang khusus kubuatkan untuknya.

"Ini dia! Silahkan!"

"Ah! Terima kasih. Mari makan!"

'Ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru kali merasakan kimchi'

"Ya? Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku belum lapar."

"Ini sudah jam makan siang dan kau belum lapar? Aneh sekali."

"Tapi aku memang belum lapar"

"Cepat duduk dan makan bersamaku, aku tidak suka makan sendirian"

"Ini sudah kutemani kan?"

"Kau juga ikut makan bersamaku. Ya, coba kau rasakan ini? Enak sekali"

Ia menyelipkan sawi putih diantara sumpit nya dan mengarahkannya padaku. Ia mau menyuapiku! Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku grogi seperti ini. Apa-apaan ini.

"Cepat buka mulutmu"

"N-ne"

Aku menerima suapannya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tersenyum lagi padaku dan bertanya apakah enak atau tidak dan dengan lembut aku mengangguk. Ia langsung melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak. Ini enak Hyemi-ah."

"Apa benar?"

"Ne. Aku tidak bohong. Terima kasih"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum padaku dengan tulus. Jantungku berdebar dengan kuat lagi. Aku memandangnya lagi, lebih lama. Ia tampan jika sedang tertawa.

**Donghae POV**

Aku menemani yeoja ini memasak untuk makan malam dirumah kami. Hari ini jadwal kami kosong, pemotretan diundur karena ada masalah dengan photographer nya dan aku senang. Aku tidak terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Ia memakai celemek, mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan dengan cekatan memotong-motong daging yang akan dibuatnya steak, aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya. Ia akan membuat steak untuk makan malam. Ia benar-benar membuatku kagum.

"Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Kyunghee University"

"Oh, sama dengan temanku berarti"

"Mwo?"

"Ah, aniya. Tapi kata eomma kau sering pulang malam? Apa kau mengambil jam kuliah yang malam?"

"Aniya. Aku bekerja"

"Mwo? Bekerja? Dimana?"

"Sebuah toko roti"

"Mengapa kau bekerja? Appa mu kan sudah termasuk orang sukses"

"Lalu? Aku ingin mengisi waktu luang dan belajar lebih dalam tentang masak walaupun hanya tentang membuat roti."

"Eomma mu dimana? Mengapa ia tidak ikut kesini?"

Ia terdiam. Ia tidak menjawabku. Apa dia tidak mendengarku? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne"

Dia menjawab dengan lemas dan berbeda sekali. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Dan ternyata ia menangis! Aku diam disampingnya dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku salah menanyakan sesuatu sepertinya.

"Hyemi-ah. Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara tadi?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ada hal yang aku tidak tahu ne?"

"Eomma ku sudah tidak ada. Apa ahjumma tidak memberitahumu?"

"Omo.. Molla. Mianhae Hyemi-ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Kulihat ia memaksakan senyuman nya setelah aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku tadi. Aku masih berada disampingnya. Wajahnya datar, airmata masih ada di pipinya yang putih mulus itu. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Apa ini. Aku seperti dibius saat melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis"

Tanpa kusadari tanganku menyekat airmata yang turun dari matanya yang berwarna hitam itu. Ia diam. Wajahnya kaget.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak salah"

"Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya tentang eomma mu."

"Gwaenchana"

**19.00 KST**

"Kau belum kembali ke dorm mu Donghae-ah?"

"Ah eomma sudah pulang. Aku ingin makan malam dirumah"

"Ah, kau menyukai makanan yang dibuat Hyemi. Eomma benar kan?"

Aku diam. Lidahku kelut dan tidak bisa menjawab. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku jadi sering pulang kerumah semenjak Hyemi datang kerumahku. Dan karena makanannya yang memang enak itu.

"Aku rindu eomma. Apa aku tidak boleh datang kerumahku sendiri?"

"Ah bukan begitu sayang. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya"

"This is it! Steak ala Hyemi!"

Yeoja ini mengejutkanku dengan membawa hasil masakannya.

"Hyemi-ah… Kau benar-benar baik sekali, apa kau tidak lelah harus memasak terus?"

"Aku suka memasak. Jadi aku tidak lelah ahjumma."

"Tapi kau kuliah dan bekerja juga. Tentu saja kau lelah."

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku karena aku bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya harus kuliah sambil kerja.

"Tidak juga. Jika kita menyukai dan mencintai pekerjaan, seberat apapun, selelah apapun pasti akan menyenangkan. Dan usahakan selalu tersenyum setiap hari. Itu membuat perasaan lebih baik"

Nilai plus dariku untuknya. Ia bisa mengambil perhatianku dan membuatku memandangnya diam-diam. Wajahnya yang tenang, dan kalimatnya tadi benar-benar keluar dengan manis dari mulutnya. Wajah yang tampak sedih di dapur tadi sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Aku bangga padamu Hyemi-ah"

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Kajja ! kita makan malam"

**At Bread Love**

"Kau kuliah sore Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne. Wae Yongjoon-ah?"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Ah aniya. Aku bisa naik taxi"

"Denganku saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hanya untuk ini Hyemi-ah. Mohon"

"Baiklah."

**15.30 KST**

**Hyemi POV**

Aku masih bingung dengan Yongjoon. Mengapa ia keras sekali ingin mengantarku ke kampus. Tapi tidak apalah, aku sudah terlalu sering menolak ajakannya untuk pergi bersama. Setelah meja dan laci roti kubersihkan, aku mengganti bajuku dan siap untuk ke kampus.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ne. Kajja"

**Kyunghee University**

"Ya! Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini"

"Mian Jiyoon-ah. Hanya aku dan Yongjoon yang menjaga toko jadi agak sibuk. Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

"Ne, aku akan langsung ke toko. Fighting Hyemi-ah"

"Ne Jiyoon-ah"

Dosen ku tidak masuk hari ini dan kami hanya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Membosankan sekali. Aku benci jika belajar tidak ada guru. Mereka seperti makan gaji buta saja.

**18.00 KST**

Masak apa ya malam ini. Ah, daging sapi iris saja. Pasti enak.

"Ya~ Hyemi-ah. Sedang apa?"

"Ah, aku sedang ingin masak untuk makan malam ahjumma. Ajhumma duduk saja, aku yang akan memasak semuanya. Tenang saja"

"Ah, kau baik sekali Hyemi."

"Ahjumma kan pasti lelah setelah pergi dari pagi, jadi biarkan saja aku yang memasak"

"Ne. terima kasih sayang"

Aku melihat sekeliling rumah. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain aku dan ahjumma. Kemana Donghae itu? Apa ia tidak pulang malam ini?

"Dimana Donghae-ssi?"

"Ah itu.. Dia di dorm nya sekarang, jadwalnya penuh hari ini. Waeyo Hyemi-ah?"

"Aniya ahjumma."

"Selamat makan ahjumma! Silahkan langsung dimakan saja"

"Ne ne. Wah harum sekali. Seharusnya Donghae ada disini, ini pasti lezat"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi padanya. Apa ia sesibuk itu sehingga tidak bisa pulang malam ini? Biasanya jika aku sedang memasak didapur ada yang sibuk bertanya apa yang akan kumasak, bumbu yang kumasukkan apa saja, menanyakan semua hal yang ia tidak tahu. Tapi tadi sunyi sekali didapur, tidak ada yang cerewet bertanya padaku. Tidak ada yang duduk manis di meja makan menunggu masakanku siap.

Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyemi!

"Apa kau rindu pada Donghae?"

GLEK. Lidahku kelu. Mengapa ahjumma bertanya itu

"Ah, aniya ahjumma."

"Antarkan saja makanan ini ke dorm super junior"

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, tidak usah ahjumma"

"Mmm. Aku juga rindu pada Donghae anakku. Padahal baru sehari saja ia tidak pulang secara rutin lagi tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Ia benar-benar sosok yang mudah dirindukan Hyemi-ah"

"Dia juga pasti rindu rumah dan rindu pada ahjumma. Tapi jadwal dan karir nya juga harus dipikirkan kan ahjumma."

"Ne. Itu impiannya dari dulu. Jadi ahjumma mendukungnya secara penuh"

"Begitu ya"

"Ne. Kajja kita lanjutkan makan malamnya!"

TBC –

Silahkan yang mau review, ditungguya. Ga dilarang kok ^^

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** Together We Can**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park Hyemi ( Other Cast )**

**Kim Jiyoon ( OC )**

**Kim Yongjoon ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Summary : "Wookie-ah, apa kau bisa memasak steak?" / "Tidak mungkin. Apalagi kau tidak bisa memasak, kau akan menggangguku." / "Aku mau meminta maaf atas lancangnya Heechul-ssi yang to the point berbicara tentang eomma mu" / "Saat aku lulus SMA. Appa ku benar-benar frustasi." .

**Chapter 2**

"Mmm. Aku juga rindu pada Donghae anakku. Padahal baru sehari saja ia tidak pulang secara rutin lagi tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Ia benar-benar sosok yang mudah dirindukan Hyemi-ah"

"Dia juga pasti rindu rumah dan rindu pada ahjumma. Tapi jadwal dan karir nya juga harus dipikirkan kan ahjumma."

"Ne. Itu impiannya dari dulu. Jadi ahjumma mendukungnya secara penuh"

"Begitu ya"

"Ne. Kajja kita lanjutkan makan malamnya!"

**Donghae's POV**

"Wookie-ah, apa kau bisa memasak steak?"

"Mwo? Steak? Aku bisa. Wae hyung? Kau mau aku memasakkan steak untukmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin agar Ryeowook mau memasakkan untukku. Entah mengapa aku sedang ingin makan steak siang ini. Karena steak buatan Hyemi waktu itu memang enak sekali.

"Tapi tidak ada daging disini, bumbu-bumbu nya juga kurang hyung."

"Jadi tidak bisa? Apa aku tidak boleh pulang sekarang? Aku ingin makan steak"

"Ya! Donghae! Untuk apa kau pulang kerumahmu? Kita akan latihan seperti biasa nanti sore."

"Aku ingin steak hyung"

"Pesan saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau buatan…"

"Buatan nugu? Nugu?"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkanku.

"Ada orang dirumahku yang bisa membuat steak dan enak sekali. Aku ingin itu."

"Mmm bagaimana kalau ia membuatkan untuk kita semua? Uang belanjaan akan kuganti. Bisa Donghae-ah?"

"Aku hubungi dulu"

Apa ia mau membuatkan untuk semua member? Aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau ia sedang kuliah atau sedang bekerja? Aku meminta nomor ponsel Hyemi pada eomma dan hasilnya adalah aku digoda oleh eomma bahwa aku menyukainya. Eomma selalu begitu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne. dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Naneun Donghae. Kau sedang dimana?"

"Oh. Aku sedang dijalan menuju tempat kerja. Wae?"

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Sudah selesai. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau steak buatanmu. Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku?"

"Tapi aku mau bekerja, jika nanti malam bisa."

"Jebal. Masakan untuk semua member juga, uang belanja akan diganti oleh Leaderku"

"Ya! Kau menjadikan aku sebagai kokimu?!"

"Aniya, bukan begitu. Baiklah jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggumu."

"Donghae-ah?"

"Ne Hyemi?"

"Apa kau tidak pulang malam ini?"

"Aniya. Wae Hyemi-ah?"

"Baiklah aku akan memasakan steak untukmu dan semua temanmu itu, dan ijin kerja hari ini. Tapi aku memasak dimana? Bahan-bahannya tidak ada"

"Pergilah bersamaku. Tunggu ditempat kerjamu."

**At Bread Love**

"Apa? Kau akan pergi dengan Donghae Super Junior?"

"Ne, ia memintaku untuk memasakkan steak untuknya dan semua member."

"Kau akan ke dorm Super Junior? Omo, Hyemi-ah!"

"Aku tidak tahu aku akan masak dimana. Aku ijin ya, Jiyoon-ah?"

"Aku ingin ikut!"

"Tidak mungkin. Apalagi kau tidak bisa memasak, kau akan menggangguku."

Jitakan pun mendarat dikepalaku.

"Ya! Sakit Jiyoon-ah"

"Biarkan! Baiklah, tapi kau ijin saja pada Yongjoon-ssi."

"Wae geurae?"

"Aku ingin ijin."

"Tidak bisa"

"Sudah tahu alasanku?"

"Sudah, aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi"

"Jebal Yongjoon-ah, kali ini saja. Donghae itu tidak bisa masak, menyedihkan memang"

"Tapi toko sedang ramai"

"Jebal.. Aku mohon.. Kali ini saja, aku janji."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu memohon seperti itu. Pergilah"

Daging sudah, bumbu sudah, bawang sudah. Selesai. aku belanja dengan Donghae di mall, dan ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilannya yang seperti teroris. Aku tertawa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ya! Jangan mentertawaiku"

"Kau lucu seperti itu."

"Ini namanya penyamaran"

"Arasseo. Tapi lucu"

"Ya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku akan masak dimana?"

"Di dorm kami."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, wae? Tempat yang aman dan nyaman. Eomma lupa meninggalkan kunci rumah jadi kita tidak bisa masuk"

**Super Junior's Dorm**

"Park Hyemi imnida."

Aku menundukkan badanku sebentar dan tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk memperkenalkan diri pada semua member Super Junior dihadapanku ini. Mereka memang tampan, tapi ada beberapa wajah yang sangat sangar. Donghae sibuk melepaskan semua barang-barang penyamarannya.

"Nuguya?"

Seorang namja yang daritadi kutakuti bersuara, dan bertanya pada Donghae siapa aku.

"Anak tunggal dari yang punya perusahaan tekstil dan bahan pangan yang bekerjasama dengan appaku."

"Mwo?"

Namja lain kaget mendengarkan pernyataan Donghae. Mengapa ia harus menjelaskan pekerjaan appa….

"Anak Park Jongssi?"

Namja yang bermuka sangar tadi bertanya padaku lagi.

"Ne oppa."

"Berarti eomma mu sudah meninggal. Aku benar kan?"

Aku diam. Mengapa ia bisa tahu? Aku jadi tidak bersemangat lagi. Kulihat Donghae yang duduk jadi gugup dan merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi dimana aku bisa masak sekarang?"

"Mari ikut denganku. Ryeowook imnida"

"Ne, Hyemi imnida."

**Donghae's POV**

Mengapa Heechul hyung bisa tahu? Darimana? Aku jadi tidak enak pada Hyemi, mukanya langsung berubah dan sama seperti pertama kali aku membahas tentang eomma nya.

"Dia sangar sekali"

"Hyung yang sangar. Dia manis dan ramah"

Sungmin menjawab dan kesetujui dengan anggukan.

"Dia kuliah? Dimana?"

"Kuliah dan bekerja."

"Mwo?"

Sungmin dan Hyukjae kaget dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Jinjja? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Ia anak dari orang sukses mengapa bekerja sambilan lagi?"

"Ia selalu mengatakan ia ingin mandiri tanpa harus bergantung dari appa nya."

Heechul diam. Hyukjae dan Sungmin masih kaget.

**Soora's POV**

"Umurmu berapa?"

"19. Wae? Aku memanggilmu oppa kan?"

"Ah, ne"

Aku mengangguk. Ryeowook menemaniku memasak, ia yang biasanya memasak untuk semua member. Ia bisa memasak steak hanya karena bahan-bahannya tidak ada jadi tidak bisa.

"Kau mahir sekali memotong-motong daging itu."

"Aku sudah biasa"

"Kau kuliah?"

"Ne, sambil bekerja"

"Mwo? Dimana? Hebat sekali"

"Apanya yang hebat? Di Bread Love, toko roti"

"Appa mu sudah sukses tapi kau mau bekerja"

"Aku tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain"

"Wah, kau mahir sekali mengiris bawang itu. Rapi sekali"

Ada namja yang mendekatiku, ia ramah dan tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak aku datang tadi. Lesung di pipinya juga khas. Mungkin dia leadernya.

"Leeteuk imnida. Bangapta ne"

"Ne, Hyemi-imnida"

"Aku mau meminta maaf atas lancangnya Heechul-ssi yang to the point berbicara tentang eomma mu"

"Ne. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Aku cuek dan menjawab seperlunya saja. Jadi dia namanya Heechul. Benar-benar tidak memperhatikan perasaan orang lain. Aku juga bisa lebih sangar dari dia.

Aku memasak dari jam empat, aku memasak sendiri karena mereka harus latihan. Yang kulihat tadi mereka latihan dance. Aku melihat Donghae sebentar, ia tampan sekali. Ia shirtless, mungkin karena cuaca yang panas. Mereka semua keren tapi menyebalkan. Tidak semua memang.

"Apa sudah siap?"

Donghae mengejutkanku.

"Ne, aku sedang membuat jus strawberry. Latihan kalian lama sekali, kalau sudah mau makan biar kupanaskan lagi steaknya"

"Ne mianhae."

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Aneh"

"Kelancangan Heechul-ssi tadi"

"Memang lancang sekali dia. Aku tidak suka"

"Mianhae Hyemi-ah. Appa nya punya perusahaan yang sudah sukses juga mungkin ia tahu dari sana"

"Ne ne sudahlah tidak usah dibahas"

"Hyemi-ah"

"Mwo?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau memasak untuk kami"

Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya beda sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ne. tidak apa-apa"

Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa setelah melihat senyumnya yang tulus tadi aku jadi tidak merasa kesal lagi.

"Ya! Seperti itu dong. Kau manis jika tersenyum!"

Ia mencubit hidungku dan pergi dari dapur. Aku diam dan terpana. Aku yakin wajahku merah sekali sekarang. Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali. Ada apa ini.

"Makanan nya sudah siap. Apa makan malam nya sekarang?"

"Ah ne. Terima kasih Hyemi-ssi."

"Aku akan membawanya ke meja makan."

"Aku akan bantu"

Ryeowook membantuku lagi.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Aniya oppa. Aku sudah biasa"

"Kajja! Mari kita makan malam bersama."

"Ya! Jus strawberry!"

Ada namja yang lumayan tampan dan cute sangat heboh sekali saat aku membawakan jus strawberry.

Leader mengajak dan mengumpulkan semua dongsaeng nya itu. Heechul yang sangar itu keluar dari kamar dan tetap dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku pergi lagi saja ke dapur, aku malas melihatnya. Tidak bersahabat sepertinya.

"Hyemi-ah!"

Aku baru sampai dapur Donghae memanggilku lagi.

"Apa yang kurang?"

"Aniya. Kajja makan bersama disini"

Ia membukakan kursi disampingnya untukku. Leader itu mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada niat mau makan bersama mereka.

"Tidak usah. Aku belum lapar"

"Ya! Selalu saja itu alasanmu. Kajja"

"Apa ada yang salah dari kami sehingga kau tidak mau makan bersama kami?"

Ada namja tampan yang bertanya padaku tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Aniya. Aku memang belum lapar dan tidak enak"

"Makanlah sedikit saja."

Donghae memaksaku lagi.

"Baiklah"

Aku terpaksa makan bersama mereka di meja makan ini, tapi tidak satupun steak yang kumakan. Aku benar-benar malas makan malam ini. Aku sedang menunggu komentar mereka tentang masakan ku.

"Mmm. Bagaimana masakanku Donghae-ah?"

"Seperti biasanya. Enak sekali Hyemi-ah"

Dia tersenyum padaku sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. Ryeowook mengacungkan dua jempolnya untukku dan kubalas dengan anggukan terima kasih.

"Ini enak. Kau pintar memasak ya"

"Tidak terlalu pintar. Tapi terima kasih. Maaf, namamu siapa?"

"Ah, aku Hyukjae."

"Ah, ne"

"Kau belajar masak dari siapa?"

"Eomma ku."

Jawabku singkat. Donghae berhenti makan dan memandangku sebentar, leader merasa bersalah dan Heechul yang sangar itu jadi menatap wajahku.

"Wae? Biasa saja. Tidak apa-apa jika membicarakan eomma ku"

"Ah, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa"

**19.00 KST**

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, dirumah tidak ada makanan. Ahjumma pasti belum makan"

"Eomma sudah tahu kau disini, eomma pulang malam karena menghandle di toko kami"

"Begitu.. Baiklah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taxi."

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Antar Hyemi itu, jangan biarkan ia pulang sendiri"

Leader mendengar percakapan kami ternyata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa oppa"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus diantar, ini sudah malam"

"Kajja kita pulang"

"Semuanya aku pulang dulu ne. Terima kasih. Annyeong!"

"Ya~ kami yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Jangan menyesal datang kesini ya. Annyeong!"

"Ne"

Jawabku singkat pada leader itu dengan anggukan sopan.

**Donghae's House**

"Kau tidak langsung pulang ke dorm?"

"Aniya. Aku disuruh eomma untuk menemanimu. Eomma pulang malam."

"Jam berapa?"

"Sepuluh. Wae?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Pergilah"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Jadi? Lagipula aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar"

"Tidurlah"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengganti bajuku"

Aku lapar sekali. Jadi aku mau masak untuk makan malamku.

"Kau mau kemana? Temani aku menonton"

"Aku mau masak"

"Mwo? Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku."

Aku memasak telur gulung. Isinya daging ayam, kentang dan sayuran lainnya. Donghae pun mau jadi akhirnya aku membuat banyak. Ia tidak diam, ia duduk di meja makan dan menunggu ku sampai selesai. padahal tadi katanya dia mengantuk dan lelah. Aneh.

"Kau tidur saja. Jika sudah jadi aku bangunkan"

"Shiero. Aku menemanimu saja"

"Keras kepala."

"Kau juga"

"Aku tidak"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau ini memang cuek seperti ini ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak seperti yeoja yang lain. Yang genit, banyak bicara, dan suka cari perhatian"

"Hahaha semua yeoja pasti seperti itu. Kau belum benar-benar tahu siapa aku"

"Apa aku boleh mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

**Donghae's POV**

Telur gulung buatannya sudah jadi dan ia membawanya ke ruang tengah, kami berdua makan di ruang tengah sambil bersantai menunggu eomma.

"Bagaimana? Apa enak?"

"Enak enak! Kau memang hebat Hyemi-ah"

"Aku senang kau suka. Habiskan saja"

"Untukmu?"

"Aku cukup. Untuk ahjumma sudah kupisahkan"

"Terima kasih Hyemi. Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ne, apa itu?"

"Eomma mu meninggal karena apa? Tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa"

"Kanker."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia ini memang cuek sekali. Menjawab pertanyaan hanya seperlunya saja.

"Saat aku lulus SMA. Appa ku benar-benar frustasi."

"Ahjussi pasti sangat terpukul"

"Ne."

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Lanjutkan makan mu Hyemi-ah"

Dia mengangguk dan berusaha senyum lagi seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi aku memandangnya, memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya. Sangat jelas dia itu cantik. Kami duduk bersebelahan, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa setiap aku melihatnya tersenyum selalu saja jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidurlah dikamar. Disini dingin"

"Aniya. Eomma belum datang, dan aku harus menemanimu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa jika menemanimu"

Aku mengantuk sekali. Jika aku ketiduran dirumah malam ini biarkan saja, aku bisa berangkat lebih pagi ke dorm.

Matanya tampak lelah sekali tapi tidak mau pergi ke kamar dan tetap ingin di ruang tengah untuk menunggu eomma datang. Keras kepala sekali. Tapi entah mengapa aku senang sekali berdua dirumah dengannya. Aku mulai penasaran dengan yeoja ini.

Hyemi tertidur duluan dengan posisi duduk. Aku memandang wajahnya sebentar dan tersenyum, bahkan sedang tidur saja ia terlihat cantik. Dan aku membenarkan posisinya dengan meletakkan kepala Hyemi di bahu ku dan aku pun tertidur di kursi bersamanya.

"Donghae-ah… Hyemi-ah… Kalian manis sekali ya"

"Ya! Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di bahumu?!"

**-TBC-**

Chapter kedua udah! Ditunggu bagi yang mau review..

Thankyou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** Together We Can**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park Hyemi ( Other Cast )**

**Kim Jiyoon ( OC )**

**Kim Yongjoon ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Summary** : "Cerewet sekali. Cepat makan saja" / "Aniya. Aku senang dan bisa memastikan kau benar-benar kuliah!" / "Andwae! Kau tidak pernah pakai susu jika membuatkan untukku. Hyemi memberikan susu putih kedalamnya, maka rasanya enak sekali." .

**Chapter**** 3**

**Donghae's POV**

Matanya tampak lelah sekali tapi tidak mau pergi ke kamar dan tetap ingin di ruang tengah untuk menunggu eomma datang. Keras kepala sekali. Tapi entah mengapa aku senang sekali berdua dirumah dengannya. Aku mulai penasaran dengan yeoja ini.

Hyemi tertidur duluan dengan posisi duduk. Aku memandang wajahnya sebentar dan tersenyum, bahkan sedang tidur saja ia terlihat cantik. dan aku membenarkan posisinya dengan meletakkan kepala Hyemi di bahu ku dan aku pun tertidur di kursi bersamanya.

"Donghae-ah… Hyemi-ah… Kalian manis sekali ya"

"Ya! Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di bahumu?!"

"Kepalamu terjatuh terus jadi kuletakkan saja di bahuku."

"Ah kalian memang serasi."

"MWO?!"

Jawab kami kompak. Wajahnya merah dan gugup, wajahku juga pasti merah. Mengapa eomma harus datang saat posisi ku dengannya seperti itu?!

"Aku tidur di kamar dulu. Besok pagi aku harus ke dorm"

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu Donghae-ah."

"Eomma!"

**05.00 KST**

Pagi ini aku menyiapkan bubur untuk sarapan. Ahjumma dan Donghae belum ada yang bangun jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan lebih baik tanpa harus buru-buru. Entah mengapa saat mengingat kejadian malam itu aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kepalaku jadi ada di bahunya?

"Memasak apa?"

"K-kau. Masak bubur"

"Oh ne"

Selalu saja mengejutkanku jika sedang memasak. Sepertinya ia ke kamar mandi dan aku baru ingat ia harus berangkat pagi ke dormnya.

"Mau berangkat?"

"Ne. wae?"

"Sarapan lah dulu. Aku masak bubur"

Dia mendekati area dapur dan melihat tiap mangkok yang sudah kuberi bubur dengan porsi yang sama, dengan ayam yang sudah ku potong kecil, sayuran, dan kacang.

"Aku tidak mau kacang"

"Mmm. Baiklah."

"Aku mau ayam nya lagi. Itu sedikit sekali"

"Cerewet sekali. Cepat makan saja"

"Terima kasih Hyemi-ah"

Ia mengambil mangkoknya dan duduk manis di meja makan, berdoa lalu menyantap bubur buatanku.

"Apa terlalu asin?"

"Aniya. Pas rasanya. Aku suka."

"Baguslah"

"Mmm. Hyemi-ah?"

"Wae?"

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin malam"

Aku diam. Tanganku dingin dan lidahku kelut mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Aku tidak menyentuh yang macam-macam. Kepalamu miring dan pasti jika kau bangun akan sakit, maka aku letakkan saja di bahuku."

"Ne ne. sudah makan saja"

Aku pergi untuk mengalihkannya.

**09.00 KST**

"Jadi kemarin kau memasak untuk member Super Junior dan ikut makan dengan mereka?"

"Ne. Ada juga diantara mereka yang menyebalkan Jiyoon-ah"

"Aigo! Beruntungnya dirimu! Apakah Siwon-ssi tampan? Beritahu aku"

"Aku tidak tahu dia yang mana. Aku hanya tahu Heechul yang sombong, leader itu, Hyukjae teman dekat Donghae, dan Ryeowook yang biasa memasak untuk member"

"Heechul-ssi sombong? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa eomma ku sudah meninggal. Ia mengomentariku. Dan gaya bicaranya yang sombong itu aku tidak suka."

"Mmm. Memang dia itu salah satu member yang paling frontal. Dia tidak suka memendam dan langsung mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya."

"Itu namanya ia tidak menghargai orang lain dan memperhatikan perasaan orang lain"

"Sudahlah. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin sepertimu"

"Ya, Hyemi-ah. Apa kau kuliah hari ini?"

Yongjoon mengejutkanku dan mengacak rambutku lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan aku senang jika ia memperlakukanku seperti ini, ia benar-benar bisa membuatku nyaman jika berada disampingnya. Walaupun ia dua tahun lebih tua diatasku, ia tidak pernah mau kupanggil oppa. Entah mengapa.

"Ne Jongyoon-ah. Wae?"

"Kuantar ne?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau pasti lelah mengantarku"

"Aniya. Aku senang dan bisa memastikan kau benar-benar kuliah!"

Ia menjitak kepalaku pelan.

"Ya! Sakit! Lagipula aku ini tidak pernah bolos ya! Enak saja"

**15.30 KST**

**At Bread Love**

Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Bekerja dari pagi, kuliah sampai sore dan kembali bekerja ditoko. Dua karyawan lainnya sedang sakit jadi harus aku yang menggantikan jadwal shiftnya. Yongjoon dan Jiyoon sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Aku jaga hanya berdua dengan karyawan yang hanya berdiri di depan meja kasir. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Kau masih disini?"

Namja itu mengejutkanku. Tapi bibirku tersimpul dan melemparkan senyum padanya. Aku tidak akan kesepian malam ini.

"Ya! Kau datang untuk menemaniku kan? Aku senang sekali"

Aku menghampiri nya dan menarik lengannya agar masuk.

"Aku baru diberitahu Jiyoon bahwa kau jaga malam. Jadi aku kesini lagi"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Ah, aku tersanjung"

"Kau manja sekali malam ini Hyemi-ah"

"Ya! Aku ini kesepian jadi tentu saja senang saat kau datang Yongjoon-ah!"

**20.30 KST**

"Malam sekali pulangnya Hyemi-ah.."

"Ne ahjumma. Aku jaga malam menggantikan temanku yang lain tadi. Ahjumma sudah makan malam? Mau kumasakkan apa?"

"Aniya aniya. Ahjumma sudah makan malam, tenang saja. Apa kau sudah makan malam juga?"

"Aku belum makan. Aku mengantuk sekali"

"Makanlah dulu Hyemi-ah, nanti kau sakit"

"Aku tidak lapar ahjumma. Besok pagi aku akan sarapan."

"Jangan sampai sakit ne?"

"Ne, ahjumma tenang saja. Aku permisi ke kamar sekarang ahjumma"

**22.30 KST**

"Apa kau bilang? Ini sudah jam berapa Donghae-ah?!"

"Jebal hyung. Aku ada perlu."

"Ada perlu atau ingin makan masakan Hyemi-noona?"

Kyuhyun menggodaku tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari psp kesayangannya itu.

"Apa benar kau mau menemui Hyemi-ssi?"

"A-ah. Aniya."

"Besok kita ada pemotretan jam delapan pagi Donghae-ah"

"Jebal hyung. Aku akan datang kesini jam tujuh. Jika tidak, hyung boleh bertindak apa saja padaku"

"Ne! Baiklah!"

Aku memaksa Leeteuk hyung agar aku boleh pulang kerumah malam ini. aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin sekali pulang malam ini. Aku rindu suasana rumah dan. Yeoja itu. Yeoja cuek yang pintar masak itu.

**04.30 KST**

"Rajin sekali sudah memasak pagi-pagi seperti ini."

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Namja itu sedang ada dirumah. Kapan ia sampai dirumah.

"Ya! Mengejutkan saja."

"Ah, mianhae. Kau masak apa?"

"Bubur untuk sarapan. Kau pulang kapan?"

"Tadi malam. Eomma juga tidak tahu jika aku pulang."

"Mengapa kau pulang?"

Dia diam. Mukanya memerah. Ia kenapa? Aneh.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang kerumahku?"

"Aniya. Bukan begitu."

"Aku mau membantu mu memasak! Jam setengah enam aku harus kembali ke dorm"

"Mwo?"

Donghae sarapan terlebih dahulu karena ia harus kembali ke dorm karena sudah berjanji pada leader. Ia memakan bubur nya dengan lahap, dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya saat kutanya bagaimana rasanya. Padahal itu bubur buatannya sendiri. Ia repot, tidak mau ini, tidak mau itu dalam buburnya. Jadi kubiarkan ia membuat sendiri.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun.."

"Ne, eomma!"

"Ya?! Kau mengapa disini Donghae-ah?"

"Maksud eomma apa? Ini kan rumahku juga"

"Ah, maksud eomma kapan kau pulang kerumah? Jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas malam"

"Mengapa kau pulang?"

Lagi-lagi diam karena pertanyaan itu. Aneh sekali.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke dorm eomma. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sarapanku"

**At Bread Love**

"Jadi ia membantu mu memasak pagi ini?"

"Ne. aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Saat kutanya mengapa ia pulang malam itu juga tidak dijawabnya."

"Mmm.. Bagaimana jika dia menyukaimu Hyemi-ah?"

"Mwo? Mana mungkin!"

Aku tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jiyoon dan ia dengan cepat menjitak kepalaku.

"Ya! Appo!"

Aku membalas jitakanku. Tapi Jiyoon menahan tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu masuk. Untuk apa dia ada disini?

"Ya! Ya! Mereka! Pukul aku Hyemi-ah!"

Kupukul saja pipinya. Dan ia malah menjitak kepalaku lagi. Aku yang bodoh atau bagaimana.

"Appo!"

"Kau yang memintanya!"

"Biarkan aku yang mencatat pesanan mereka!"

"Pergilah"

Jiyoon heboh sekali. Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan Donghae. Untuk apa dia kesini. Hyukjae dan Ryewook juga ikut.

"Antarkan pesanan mereka. Donghae mau kau yang mengantarnya. Dia tampak sedang mencari-carimu."

"Ya! Jiyoon-ssi! Jangan genit. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu."

"Ya! Kau cerewet sekali!"

Aku membawa pesanan Donghae dan temannya itu. Hyukjae itu tergila-gila dengan jus strawberry sepertinya.

"Ini pesanan nya."

"Ne, terima kasih."

Ryeowook tetap ramah seperti biasanya. Aku berdiri sebentar, menundukkan tubuhku sebentar, dan kembali ke belakang.

"Jamkkanmanyo."

"Wae?"

"Aniya. Kau tampak lucu memakai seragam tokomu itu"

"Kukira kau mau mengatakan apa. Terima kasih. Silahkan menikmati."

Aku kembali ke belakang, Jiyoon langsung heboh bertanya-tanya dan itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Yongjoon tetap berdiri di meja kasirnya dengan wajah yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu ia mengapa. Saat Donghae dan temannya itu ingin pulang, harus aku yang menerima uang mereka. Mereka tidak mau membayar langsung pada Yongjoon. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa.

"Sepertinya kau menjadi pelayan favorit."

"Ya! Enak saja pelayan! Memangnya aku ini apa"

"Aniya. Bukan begitu Hyemi-ah. Mereka lebih suka jika kau yang melayani."

"Biasa saja Yongjoon-ah."

**11.00 KST**

"Siang ini kau masak apa?"

"Ya! Aku sedang kuliah. Nanti saja hubungiku lagi."

"Shireo. Kau masak apa Hyemi-ah?"

Suaranya manja sekali. Dia aneh.

"Siang ini aku tidak pulang kerumah, ahjumma sudah tahu. Jadi aku masak nanti malam. Wae?"

"Aku mau masakanmu. Aku rindu masakanmu."

"Ne ne, nanti akan kumasakkan untukmu. Sudah dulu ya. Aku masih ada jadwal"

**Donghae POV**

"Hyung! Aku mau steak. Bisakah kau ajak noona itu kesini lagi?"

Kyuhyun berbicara padaku tapi tidak memandangku.

"Aku mau jus strawberry buatannya Donghae-ah"

Pasanganku pun, Hyukjae, ingin Hyemi membuatkan jus strawberry untuknya lagi.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu hyung!"

Ryeowook protes karena ia bisa membuatnya juga.

"Andwae! Kau tidak pernah pakai susu jika membuatkan untukku. Hyemi memberikan susu putih kedalamnya, maka rasanya enak sekali."

"Donghae-ah"

Heechul hyung memanggilku tapi tetap memandang koran yang ada di hadapannya. Semua mata langsung menatap Heechul hyung tanpa terkecuali.

"Ne hyung? Wae?"

"Apa Hyemi itu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Ah, aniya hyung. Ia memang seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukaimu. Tenang saja"

"Sampaikan maafku padanya atas kata-kataku waktu itu."

Heechul hyung mengatakan tanpa menatap mataku dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ia memang menyeramkan."

"Aku setuju padamu Kyuhyun-ah"

Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Hanya Tuhan saja"

Leeteuk hyung menimpali lagi.

"Dia itu baik. Hanya menunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda."

Aku tersenyum melihat kedewasaan hyungku itu.

**15.30**

**Hyemi POV**

Kau mau masak apa Park Hyemi. Cepat berpikir. Aku bingung sekali. Makan malam apa yang enak ya. Ah! Ikan saus tiram saja! Ya! Park Hyemi pintar!

Aku sengaja membeli ikan nya banyak. Untuk makan malam dirumah. Untuk Donghae. Ia mengirim pesan padaku apa aku bisa memasak di dorm nya lagi atau tidak. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Drrrrrrt. Drrrrrt.

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Kupikir Donghae jadi sengaja tidak kuangkat. Dan ternyata appa ku!

"Yeoboseyo appa! Ah, bogosippo!"

"Annyeong anakku. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik appa. Aku sedang memasak. Appa bagaimana? Baik kan? Aku rindu sekali"

"Ne aku baik Hyemi-ah. Kau masak apa? Appa rindu masakanmu."

"Datanglah kerumah ahjumma. Aku akan memasak untuk appa!"

"Ne, minggu depan appa pulang ke korea. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa Hyemi-ah?"

"Di amerika apa yang bagus appa? Aku mau baju dan tas saja!"

"Baik anakku. Baiklah, appa ingin istirahat dulu. Besok appa hubungi lagi."

"Ne appa. Tidurlah yang cukup. Saranghae appa!"

"Nado saranghae anakku."

Masakanku sudah siap. Dan sekarang pukul enam, aku masih sempat mengantarkan ini ke dorm Super Junior dan kembali bekerja. Aku sudah membawa untuk Jiyoon dan Yongjoon juga. Aku memang banyak membeli ikannya, empat untuk ke dorm Super Junior, tiga untuk dirumah, dan tiga untuk ke tempat kerjaku.

**Super Junior's Dorm**

Aku memencet bel dan menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu. Dan saat kulihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Mood ku langsung berubah. Heechul-ssi yang membuka pintunya. Tapi anehnya, ia tersenyum padaku. Ketampanannya terlihat sekarang, aku membalas senyumannya dan sedikit menundukkan badanku.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini"

"Ya! Masuklah dulu. Kau ini seperi apa saja"

Tanganku ditariknya masuk kedalam dan suasana didalam benar-benar ingin membuatku tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka semua sangat tidak beraturan. Donghae memakai earphone nya sambil tiduran di sofa, karena ia memejamkan matanya ia tidak tahu bahwa aku datang, namja yang paling muda dan suka menganggu yang Donghae ceritakan itu sedang tiduran di sofa lainnya sambil memainkan psp dengan kakinya yang berlagak seperti bos. Hyukjae sedang memainkan laptop nya dengan asik. Sungmin duduk dengan Ryeowook dilantai sambil membaca majalah. Yang lainnya tidak tahu dimana.

"Ya! Hyemi-ssi!"

Leader menyebutkan namaku dengan antusias dan itu membuat semua pandangan tertuju padaku. Wajah mereka benar-benar lucu saat terkejut.

"Ya! Hyemi-noona!"

Magnae itu tersenyum menyambutku datang. Ryeowook langsung bangkit dan tampak senang sekali.

"K-kau datang?"

Donghae bertanya sambil mengucek matanya yang lesu itu. Ia tampak manis sekali. Lagi-lagi, jantungku berdebar cepat sekali.

"Ne. Aku hanya memasak ikan saus tiram malam ini. Semoga kalian suka."

**Donghae POV**

Aku tidak tahu kapan ia datang tapi yang jelas aku senang ia datang kesini. Pesan dan teleponku tidak ada yang dibalasnya. Aku khawatir ia malas berbicara denganku. Ia membawa ikan saus tiram untuk makan malam ini. Aku kurang suka saus tiram, tapi aku suka ikan.

"Aku mau! Aku mau mencobanya"

Magnae itu langsung loncat dan mengambil apa yang berada ditangan Hyemi. Dia itu tukang makan juga seperti Hyukjae.

"Ya Donghae-hyung! Ia memasakmu. Hahaha kasian sekali."

Dasar magnae menyebalkan. Hanya karena aku sering dipanggil ikan ia jadi mengejekku sekarang.

"Mwo? Memasak Donghae-ssi? Maksudmu?"

"Begini Hyemi-ssi. Kami punya panggilan sayang untuk Donghae yaitu fishy atau ikan. Karena ia suka memanyunkan bibirnya seperti ikan."

Leeteuk hyung menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Hyemi mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahku. Senyumannya manis sekali. Dan sekarang jantungku berdebar hebat, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kami semua sudah di meja makan sekarang menyantap apa yang dibawa Hyemi malam ini.

"Ini enak Hyemi-ssi."

Heechul hyung mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua langsung memandang Hyemi dan Hyemi membalas dengan lembut.

"Ah terima kasih oppa"

"Kau hebat sekali. Ini memang sangat enak."

Leeteuk hyung memujinya lagi.

"Hyemi-ssi apa kau tidak membuatkanku jus strawberry lagi?"

"Ah aku lupa. Mianhae oppa. Besok akan kubuatkan."

Mataku masih mencuri pandangan untuk menatapnya. Ia tidak ikut makan, ia duduk di dekat dapur agar cepat mengambil yang dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung mengapa ia memanggil member lain dengan panggilan oppa sedangkan ke aku tidak.

"Aku mau belajar masak padamu Hyemi-ah"

Ryeowook meminta agar Hyemi mau mengajarkannya memasak.

"Baiklah. Tapi malam ini tidak bisa"

"Wae?"

"Aku harus ke tempat kerja."

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**** Together We Can**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park Hyemi ( Other Cast )**

**Kim Jiyoon ( OC )**

**Kim Yongjoon ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Summary : "Mwo? Mengapa aku perhatian padamu? Karena… Karena aku…" / "Dia? Aku suka padanya?" / "Mollayo. Ia lemas sekali, aku bertanya ia hanya diam."

**Chapter** **4**

"Ini enak Hyemi-ssi."

Heechul hyung mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua langsung memandang Hyemi dan Hyemi membalas dengan lembut.

"Ah terima kasih"

"Kau hebat sekali. Ini memang sangat enak."

Leeteuk hyung memujinya lagi.

"Hyemi-ssi apa kau tidak membuatkanku jus strawberry lagi?"

"Ah aku lupa. Mianhae oppa. Besok akan kubuatkan."

Mataku masih mencuri pandangan untuk menatapnya. Ia tidak ikut makan, ia duduk di dekat dapur agar cepat mengambil yang dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung mengapa ia memanggil member lain dengan panggilan oppa sedangkan ke aku tidak.

"Aku mau belajar masak padamu Hyemi-ah"

Ryeowook meminta agar Hyemi mau mengajarkannya memasak.

"Baiklah. Tapi malam ini tidak bisa"

"Wae?"

"Aku harus ke tempat kerja."

**Two Month Later**

**At Bread Love**

**Yongjoon POV**

"Kau terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne."

"Wae? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gwaenchana Yongjoon-ah. Aku kuliah, bekerja disini, memasak dirumah, dan kadang ke dorm Super Junior untuk membantu dan mengajar Ryeowook memasak"

"Jangan terlalu lelah Hyemi-ah. Aku khawatir padamu"

"Ne Yongjoon-ah. Mengapa kau perhatian sekali padaku?"

"Mwo? Mengapa aku perhatian padamu? Karena… Karena aku…"

"Annyeong!"

Jiyoon datang dan mengalihkan perhatian Hyemi yang tadinya fokus padaku.

"Terima kasih karena kau perhatian padaku Yongjoon-ah! Aku ke belakang dulu ne?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia benar-benar yeoja yang hebat. Walaupun lelah masih bisa tersenyum dan bekerja dengan baik. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku cinta padanya? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sehari melewatkan senyuman dan candanya itu. Ia selalu membuatku rindu jika kuliah sampai tidak bisa datang ke toko.

Park Hyemi. Aku cinta padamu.

**Hyemi POV**

Pagi aku kuliah, siang aku jaga di toko roti dan sore ini aku harus ke dorm Super Junior untuk mengajari Ryeowook memasak. Sudah satu bulan lebih aku mengajarnya memasak dan sering datang ke dorm Super Junior, bertemu dengan member Super Junior dan Donghae. Entah mengapa jika aku datang kesana aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Annyeong. Apa kabar?"

"Ah annyeong. Aku baik. Mari masuk Hyemi-ah"

Ryeowook membuka pintu untukku dan aku heran mengapa dandanannya rapi sekali. Tapi ia tetap mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Dan saat aku masuk semua dandanan member sangat rapi dan semuanya mengenakan jas. Aku bingung ada apa ini. Dan saat kuliat kearah kaca besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan, namja tampan dengan senyumnya yang manis itu sedang merapihkan gaya rambutnya tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Tapi tetap tampan dan benar-benar mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Hmm mianhae Hyemi-ah. Kami semua ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini, sehingga kami menggunakan jas yang formal ini. Aku lupa ingin memberitahukanmu agar tidak datang kesini, tapi tidak apa karena kau sudah sampai."

Aku masih memandang namja tampan yang berdiri didepan kaca besar itu. Setelah Ryeowook menyebutkan namaku ia memutar badannya, melihatku lalu menundukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Ia tampan sekali.

"Ya? Hyemi-ah?"

"Ah ne oppa. Baiklah, aku pulang. Besok saja kita memasaknya."

"Mengapa harus pulang? Tunggu saja kami selesai pemotretan. Jika kau pulang lagi pasti lelah, jarak dorm kami kerumahmu kan lumayan jauh Hyemi-ah"

Donghae menyarankan agar aku menunggu saja mereka selesai pemotretan tapi masih melihat wajahnya di kaca itu.

"Hmm. Apa aku tidak menganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Hyemi-ssi."

Leader berteriak dari pojok ruangan juga sambil menggunakan parfum ke pakaiannya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu dibawah saja ne."

"Disini saja."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Disini saja. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ne Donghae-ah"

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Donghae menghampiriku sambil membuka jas hitam nya dihadapanku dan membiarkan kemeja putih masih menempel di badannya yang keren itu. Aku tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang lagi.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Kemana yang lain?"

"Masih pemotretan. Aku sudah selesai."

Dia duduk disampingku dan meretangkan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah sekali.

"Kau lelah sekali sepertinya."

"Ne Hyemi-ah"

Aku ke dapur dan membawa segelas air dingin untuknya.

"Habiskan ini."

"Mwo?"

"Mengapa diam? Kau harus banyak minum air putih."

Dia mengangguk dan langsung menghabiskannya.

"Kau kuliah hari ini Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Bekerja juga?"

"Ne. wae?"

"Kau juga pasti lelah."

"Aku sudah biasa. Jadi tidak lelah."

"Aku juga sudah biasa melakukan pemotretan dan lainnya, tapi sering sekali merasa lelah Hyemi-ah. Mengapa aku tidak sepertimu?"

"Mmm. Kau tulus melakukan semua pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau kau tulus seharusnya kau tidak lelah. Aku juga lelah tapi aku tidak menunjukkan nya dan mengeluhkannya. Mengeluh itu yang membuatmu lelah."

"Jadi sebaiknya aku jangan mengeluh?"

"Ne. Lakukan saja yang terbaik dan bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan padamu."

"Hyemi-ah? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau itu yeoja hebat."

"Memangnya aku superman? Huh"

"Tentu saja bukan! Dasar anak kecil!"

Dia mencubit hidungku keras dan tidak mau langsung melepaskannya.

"Appo!"

"Dasar anak kecil!"

Ia melepaskan cubitannya dan aku langsung menjauh darinya. Cubitannya benar-benar sakit. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedang dimanjakkan olehnya, dan aku suka itu.

"Hidung kau merah Hyemi-ah! Lucu sekali. Hahaha"

"Ini sakit asal kau tahu saja!"

"Itu lucu hahahahahahahha"

"Diam kau!"

"Hahahaha dasar anak kecil!"

Saat aku bertengkar dan adu mulut dengan Donghae, Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin masuk ke dorm. Mungkin baru mereka yang selesai. aku langsung saja mengajak Ryeowook memasak daripada aku dicubit lagi oleh Donghae.

"Ryeowook-oppa, kajja kita masak!"

Aku melihat kearah Donghae dan ia masih tertawa dengan puas. Apa hidungku benar-benar merah?

"Ya! Hyemi-ssi. Mengapa hidungmu merah seperti itu?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihat hidungku. Aku langsung menunjuk kearah Donghae yang masih tertawa itu.

"Kau apakan hidungnya Donghae-ah?"

"Kucubit pelan saja. Tapi langsung merah seperti itu. Lucu sekali."

"Apanya yang pelan! Kau mencubitnya keras!"

"Pelan!"

Aku memandangnya yang masih tertawa sebentar dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melihat apa benar hidungku merah. Dan tidak salah lagi, hidungku merah sekali.

"Kau bercanda apa sampai ia bisa mencubit hidungmu itu?"

"Dia yang mengejekku anak kecil tapi ia juga yang mencubit hidungku. Huh!"

"Hahaha sudahlah. Kajja kita mulai belajar masak lagi!"

**Donghae POV**

"Kalau kau tulus harusnya kau tidak lelah. Aku juga lelah tapi aku tidak menunjukkan nya dan mengeluhkannya. Mengeluh itu yang membuatmu lelah."

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik dan bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan padamu."

Dia yeoja yang hebat. Pantas saja aku jarang sekali melihatnya lelah atau sekedar mengeluh. Ia sudah lumayan lelah menurutku. Kuliah sambil bekerja, dan sekarang mengajari Ryeowook memasak. Tapi senyumannya selalu saja mengembang di bibir nya yang tipis itu. Bahkan ia tidak menunjukkan betapa lelahnya dia.

Ketika ia berbicara selalu saja membuatku terpaku dan memandangnya lebih dalam. Ia tidak seperti yeoja yang berumur 19 tahun. ia dewasa, mandiri, dan tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain. Saat ia membawakanku air minum aku senang sekali, aku merasa berbeda, aku merasakan perhatiannya. Saat ia mengeluh cubitanku sakit wajah anak-anaknya nampak dan itu lucu sekali.

"Ya~ donghae-hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan sambil tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Mwo? Aniya. Tidak ada."

Maknae ini tahu saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal matanya tidak terlepas dari psp kesayangannya itu. Aku ingin mandi karena sudah merasa gerah sekali.

Tapi saat menuju kamar mandi aku tidak sengaja menabrak Hyemi dan membuat yeoja itu hampir jatuh. Yeoja itu merangkul tanganku kuat agar badannya tidak jatuh dan aku pun memegang pinggangnya untuk menahan. Kami berdua terdiam dan saling pandang sejenak. Lalu Ryeowook membuyarkan pikiran kami dan dengan cepat Hyemi melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ya! Kalian…"

"Ah ne ne. mianhae Hyemi-ah. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Ne aku juga tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

"Aku mandi dulu."

Aku langsung masuk kamar mandi, aku tidak mau wajahku yang sudah kupastikan merah ini dilihat oleh Hyemi dan Ryeowook.

"Kajja kita makan malam bersama! Ini buatan ku!"

"Enak saja. Aku juga membantumu oppa"

Aku tidak mau kalah.

"Ne ne aku tahu itu Hyemi-ah"

"Apa nama masakan ini?"

"Ini daging sapi rica-rica"

"Oh ne. Apakah kau tahu siapa namaku?"

"Sejujurnya tidak tahu."

"Hahaha lucu sekali. Aku Siwon"

"Oh ne Siwon-oppa."

"Kajja! Selamat makan!"

Seperti biasa jika sedang makan bersama dengan member Super Junior pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Donghae. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa, aku benar-benar suka memandangnya lama-lama.

**22.30 KST**

Donghae mengantarku pulang lagi dan tidak langsung kembali ke dorm karena ahjumma belum sampai dirumah dan ia mengkhawatirkanku. Kami menonton televisi di ruang tengah seperti biasa tapi tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta diantara kami. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku diam, aku masih merasa malu dengan kejadian aku yang hampir jatuh tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia diam dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Mengapa diam saja?"

"Kau lebih dahulu diam, jadi aku juga diam."

"Dasar tidak mau kalah"

"Biarkan saja."

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi sore itu."

Sial. Mengapa ia membahas itu lagi. Semoga saja wajahku tidak semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Aku juga salah"

"Baiklah"

"Kau pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak bisa, eomma bisa marah padaku jika meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Baiklah. Kau lelah, tidurlah di kamarmu."

"Shireo."

"Terserahmu."

"Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa Hyemi-ah?"

"Mengapa bertanya itu?"

"Kau memanggil member lain dengan sebutan oppa tetapi padaku tidak."

"Karena aku lebih dekat denganmu dan nyaman memanggilmu dengan sapaan informal"

Dia diam. Dasar aneh"

**Donghae POV**

"Karena aku lebih dekat denganmu dan nyaman memanggilmu dengan sapaan informal"

Kata-kata itu terngiang terus di telingaku. Apa yang ia maksud lebih dekat denganku? Karena orangtua kami kerabat dekat? Atau lebih dari itu? Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Donghae!

"Apa kau tidak menyukai yeoja itu?"

Hyukjae duduk disampingku dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak kupahami maksudnya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Nuguya?"

"Hyemi-ssi?"

"Dia? Aku suka padanya?"

"Ne. apa kau tidak suka padanya?"

Aku terdiam. Wajah yeoja itu terlintas di benakku. Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukainya. Yang aku tahu ketika aku berada didekatnya jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia hebat menurutku. Baik, ramah, lucu walau kadang cuek dan jutek, pintar masak. Dia cantik juga."

"Mmm. Memang"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau mandi"

"Hyemi kemana? Mengapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Jinjja? Memangnya kau ada perlu apa Wookie?"

"Seharusnya ia sudah datang dan mengajariku masak hyung. Apa mungkin ia lupa jadwalnya?"

"Aku akan menjemputnya. Katakan pada Leeteuk hyung ne?"

"Ne hyung."

Aku pergi menjemput Hyemi, sekarang masih pukul empat sore ia pasti sedang di tempat kerjanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan jadwalnya mengajar Ryeowook memasak? Ini pertama kalinya ia lupa dengan kegiatan rutinnya. Karena ia termasuk yeoja yang disiplin dan teratur menurutku.

Aku sampai di depan toko roti itu dan masih berada didalam mobil. Kulihat tidak terlalu ramai, dan pandanganku teralih pada yeoja yang dahinya sedang dipegang oleh namja disebelahnya. Dan yeoja itu adalah Hyemi, aku tidak tahu siapa namja yang sedang memegang dahinya itu. Kulihat mereka berbincang sebentar lalu namja itu mencubit hidung Hyemi dan ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa bahagia.

Dadaku sesak, lidahku kelu, aku tidak berniat untuk menghampirinya lagi. Mengapa saat aku mencubit hidungnya ia tidak tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti yang sedang dilakukan namja itu?

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menginjak pegal gas sekencang yang kumampu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa sakit sekali melihat nya tertawa dengan namja lain.

BRAKKKK! Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu. Ah! Aku tidak peduli.

**Hyemi POV**

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau demam?"

Yongjoon memegang dahiku untuk mengetahui aku demam atau tidak. Ia selalu seperti ini, perhatian padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ini hebat jadi tidak mungkin sakit"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Ya! Mengapa tidak percaya? Aku ceria dan bugar seperti ini masa masih terlihat pucat?"

Aku berdiri tegak dan menunjukkan bahwa aku memang tidak apa-apa.

"Kau itu memang seperti anak kecil saja"

Ia mencubit hidungku pelan dan aku tertawa karena kukira cubitannya itu sakit ternyata tidak.

BRAKKKK! Tawa ku terhenti mendengar suara benda tertabrak dan langsung melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Yongjoon menyusulku keluar, aku hanya melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang sekali. Tapi aku seperti mengenal mobil itu. Ah ne, itu mobil Donghae, tapi mengapa ia bisa kesini? Ah mana mungkin itu dia!

"Kau tahu itu mobil siapa Hyemi-ah?"

"Molla."

Aku melirik jam tanganku dan jam sudah menunjukkan setengah lima sore dan aku baru ingat hari ini aku harus mengajar Ryeowook-oppa memasak. Aku sudah telat satu jam, aku langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk kesana.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lupa aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu. Dah Yongjoon-ah!"

**Super Junior's Dorm**

**Donghae POV**

BRAKKKK! Kubuka pintu dorm dengan kasar, aku tidak peduli Heechul hyung mau melotot padaku sampai matanya keluar atau Leeteuk hyung akan memarahi ku habis-habisan. Yang ada dipikiranku mengapa ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu dengan namja lain tapi denganku tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sampai semarah ini melihatnya tadi. Aku masuk kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Wae? Kau mau menghancurkan dorm ini?"

Leeteuk hyung membuka kamarku dan langsung marah padaku. Aku hanya menarik nafas dan diam, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Mengapa diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku hyung. Maaf"

"Donghae-ah… Waeyo? Kau ada masalah?"

"Andwae. Tidak ada. Maafkan aku hyung."

"Hyung, mana Hyemi-ssi? Kau tidak berangkat dengannya?"

Aku diam. Dadaku sesak jika mendengar namanya dan mengingat apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Hyung…"

"Molla"

"Annyeong. Apa Ryeowook oppa ada? Maaf aku terlambat"

Suara itu. Suara yeoja itu. Kepalaku pusing dan kuputuskan untuk tidak keluar kamar dan meminta baik-baik Ryeowook untuk meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat Hyemi-ah?"

"Ne mianhae oppa. Tadi aku kurang enak badan dan lelah sekali. Jadi aku lupa bahwa aku harus datang kesini"

"Ah, kalau kau lelah kirim pesan saja padaku bahwa tidak bisa datang kesini. tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah sebentar"

"Begitu.. Baiklah"

"Dimana Donghae-ssi? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ia dikamarnya, sedang tiduran. Mungkin ia lelah"

Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan memasak makan malam dengan Ryeowook. Entah mengapa aku sedang ingin sekali memasak udang tepung.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Kajja kita makan. Ah tunggu, mana Donghae-ssi?"

Aku melihat sekeliling meja makan dan baru menyadari bahwa Donghae tidak ada di tempatnya, leader meneriakkan namanya dan ia keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya lesu sekali dan tidak bersemangat.

"Ia mengapa Hyukjae-ah?"

Sungmin bertanya pada teman dekat Donghae yaitu Hyukjae, aku mengetahui bahwa itu member yang paling dekat Donghae dari Ryeowook.

"Mollayo. Ia lemas sekali, aku bertanya ia hanya diam."

Ia duduk di tempat Siwon dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah kesampingku, ia mengapa seperti ini. Biasanya kan ia duduk disebelahku dan bertanya-tanya apa saja yang kumasak hari ini. Bahkan melihat wajahku saja tidak, apalagi tersenyum. Ada apa dengannya.

-TBC-

Silahkan yang mau review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**** Together We Can**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee Donghae**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park**** Hyemi ( Other Cast )**

**Kim Jiyoon ( OC )**

**Kim Yongjoon ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

**Part 5**

Ia duduk di tempat Siwon dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah kesampingku, ia mengapa seperti ini. Biasanya kan ia duduk disebelahku dan bertanya-tanya apa saja yang kumasak hari ini. Bahkan melihat wajahku saja tidak, apalagi tersenyum. Ada apa dengannya.

"Waeyo Donghae-ah? Kau lemas sekali"

Leader memecahkan keheningan di meja makan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Kajja kita makan."

Ia makan seperti biasanya dengan lahap tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengambil udang tepung yang sudah kumasak. Aku sengaja memasaknya banyak agar Donghae bisa menikmati dengan banyak juga, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memakannya. Aku bingung melihat tingkahnya. Ia hanya mengambil sup saja.

"Hyung tidak mau ini?"

Ryeowook mengambil satu udang itu dan meletakkan di piring Donghae tapi ditolaknya pelan.

"Aku tidak mau."

Ia memaksakan senyumannya. Ya Tuhan ia mengapa seperti ini. Apa aku membuat salah padanya?

"Wae? Itu kan termasuk seafood dan kesukaanmu Donghae-ah."

Hyukjae heran terhadapnya, aku pun begitu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau."

Ia berbicara tanpa menatap Hyukjae. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mengingat kesalahan apa yang kubuat padanya. Tapi aku tidak menemukan kesalahanku, sedangkan aku baru bertemu dengannya sore ini.

"Apa kau sakit Donghae-ah?"

Aku mencoba bertanya padanya, dan responnya cuek sekali. Ia hanya menggeleng tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Aku bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa ia seperti itu?"

"Nugu? Donghae-ssi?"

"Ne Hyemi-ah"

Ryeowook bertanya padaku sambil menemaniku yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Mollayo oppa. Aku bingung mengapa ia seperti itu. Bahkan ia tidak makan udang tepung kesukaannya."

"Mmm. Mengapa kau tidak pergi dengannya tadi?"

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Mengapa kau kesini tidak bersamanya?"

"Memangnya tadi ia menjemputku?"

"Ne. Ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi dan kuceritakan padanya dan ia mengatakan ingin menjemputmu untuk kesini. Setelah satu jam ia kembali kesini tapi ia tidak bersamamu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangar, membanting pintu saat datang dan masuk kamar. Dan semua pertanyaan pasti dijawabnya tidak apa-apa. Kami sangat tahu ada sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Aku diam dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan suara di tempat kerjaku tadi. Apa tadi itu mobilnya? Apa dia marah padaku sampai menabrak sesuatu dan mengemudikan mobil sekencang itu? Apa yang membuatnya marah padaku? Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Hyemi-ah. Mengapa diam?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa oppa."

"Sudah biarkan saja piring itu. Kajja kita duduk di ruang tengah."

"Tidak usah oppa. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Ah baiklah. Tunggu aku panggilkan Donghae hyung sebentar"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri oppa"

"Jangan begitu."

Ryeowook menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik, mereka berbicara sebentar. Entah apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook padanya, tiba-tiba Donghae memandang wajahku datar.

"Pulang saja sendiri. Kau bisa kan?"

Ya Tuhan apa dia benar Donghae yang kukenal? Mengapa berbeda sekali? Kakiku lemas, ia pergi masuk kekamarnya dan membanting pintu. Kudengar Hyukjae memanggilnya tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm tanpa menghiraukan Leader dan Ryeowook yang memanggilku berkali-kali.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya itu Donghae yang kukenal. Kesalahan apa yang membuatnya dingin seperti itu padaku? Aku berjalan dan tidak peduli lagi hujan yang sudah membuat badanku basah. Aku bersyukur aku berjalan dibawah hujan dan malam hari, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisku, aku merasa aku lemah sekali. Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa aku menangis karena perlakuan Donghae padaku. Apa aku menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya?

**Donghae POV**

Kubanting pintu kamarku lagi, aku benar-benar emosi. Bayangan Hyemi dengan namja itu selalu terlintas di otakku. Dan selalu membuat dadaku sesak, aku panas mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Leeteuk hyung memanggilku dan memukul pintu kamarku tapi tidak kuhiraukan, Hyukjae memanggilku lembut tapi aku tetap tidak mau membuka pintu.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Kau ini kenapa?! Ini hujan dan Hyemi pulang sendiri! Kau tega sekali!"

Leeteuk hyung terus berteriak dan aku baru sadar bahwa malam ini hujan, dan kutenangkan sebentar pikiranku, dan aku mulai menyadari betapa derasnya hujan ini. Aku berpikir apakah Hyemi sudah sampai rumah, atau masih dijalan, ia benar-benar bodoh jika pulang berjalan kaki.

Aku ganti pakaian, memakai baju hangat, syal dan topi dan payung. Aku khawatir ia masih berada dijalan dan belum sampai. Aku langsung bergegas keluar dan pergi menyusul yeoja itu.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyusulnya"

Jawabku singkat dan kudengar Hyukjae berteriak untuk mengingatkan agar aku berhati-hati.

Aku mencarinya naik mobil, kukendarai pelan sambil mencarinya. Sampai akhirnya didepan rumah kutemui sosok Hyemi jatuh terdiam. Aku langsung keluar hingga aku lupa untuk membawa payung, aku takut ia pingsan. Ia sadar hanya menggigil, badannya juga panas sekali, aku menggendong dan membawanya masuk. Ia mengingau memanggil appa nya, aku merasa bersalah sekali. Bibirnya jadi pun tampak pucat sekali. Aku tidurkan ia ditempat tidurnya, bajunya basah sekali dan tidak mungkin aku menggantikannya. Bel rumahku berbunyi dan ku harap itu eomma.

"Ah eomma! Bantu aku"

"Waeyo anakku?"

"Apa eomma lelah? Hyemi pingsan didepan pintu. Ia dikamarnya, tolong eomma gantikan bajunya, setelah itu biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Ne ne. Kau jangan panik. Tunggu saja eomma gantikan sebentar."

Sambil aku menunggu eomma menggantikan baju Hyemi, aku juga mengganti baju ku yang sudah basah. Anak itu benar-benar pulang jalan kaki, apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga ia tidak mau naik taxi? Ia berhasil membuatku khawatir sekarang, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Donghae-ah?"

"Ne eomma. Sudah? Eomma istirahat saja, biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Nanti kuberitahu, ne eomma? Eomma tidur saja"

"Ia masih demam."

"Ne eomma"

Aku mencium pipi eomma ku dan langsung pergi kekamar Hyemi.

Dia sudah tidak menggigil lagi, wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi, bibirnya juga sudah tidak menggigil. Aku mengambil sarung tangan di lemari dan memasangkan nya dengan pelan, aku tidak mau ia terbangun. Kupegang dahinya, panasnya masih sama seperti saat awal tadi, aku ke dapur dan mengompres kepalanya.

Aku semakin bersalah melihat wajahnya yang lugu ini. Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya tadi? Aku tidak melihat bagaimana ekspressinya saat aku menyuruhnya pulang sendiri.

"Appa... Eomma…"

Ia mengingau memanggil appa dan eomma nya lagi. Ternyata ia sangat merindukan appa nya yang jauh darinya, apalagi eomma nya yang sudah tidak ada. Ia benar-benar membuatku kagum, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah dan tidak pernah menunjukkan betapa rindunya ia pada orangtuanya, ia selalu tersenyum dengan apa yang ia miliki di hidupnya. Ia pekerja keras, pintar, dan satu hal yang baru kusadari adalah. Ia spesial untukku dan ia selalu membuatku memperhatikannya diam-diam.

"Maafkan aku Hyemi-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Aku masih kesal karena teringat kejadian tadi sore ditempat kerjamu. Menurutmu mengapa aku bisa marah saat melihat namja itu bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas?"

Aku berbicara sendiri seakan ia bisa mendengarku. Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut dan kadang bersenandung lembut. Kuganti lagi kompresannya.

**04.00 KST**

Aku tertidur disampingnya tadi malam, aku mengantuk sekali kemarin malam. Ia belum bangun juga sampai sekarang, mungkin ia masih lelah. Kepalanya kupegang pelan, panas nya sudah turun dan membuatku lega dan bisa meninggalkannya sebentar ke dapur. Eomma belum bangun juga, aku membiarkannya saja.

"Masak apa ya.."

Aku mau membuatkan sarapan lalu kembali ke dorm, jam sembilan kami ada jadwal. Aku agak ragu ingin membuat bubur, tapi tidak apa, aku akan coba membuatnya.

"Ayam diiris sudah, hmm tidak usah pakai daun bawang. Selesai. Semoga saja rasanya enak."

Tidak terlalu buruk rasanya di lidahku, semoga saja eomma dan Hyemi suka bubur buatanku. Aku mengantarkan bubur dan air putih ke kamar eomma dan ke kamar Hyemi.

"Eomma, aku sudah membuatkan bubur untuk eomma dan Hyemi, semoga saja enak. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ne. Aku harus ke dorm pagi ini. Saranghae~~~"

**Hyemi POV**

Mataku terasa berat sekali, badanku juga lemas, tapi aku harus memaksakan karena jam delapan aku harus sudah dikampus. Kepala ku pusing, saat kupegang ada sesuatu, dan ternyata itu kompresan. Sebenarnya tadi malam aku kenapa? Aku hanya ingat kemarin aku pulang tanpa membawa payung, kepalaku berat, aku kedinginan dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Baju ku? Siapa yang menggantinya?"

Aku heran, aku ingat sekali ini bukan baju yang kupakai saat pulang. Aku juga tidak ingat aku memakai sarung tangan ini. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar, diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur ada mangkuk dan gelas berisi susu. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, melihat apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu, dan ternyata bubur. Tapi siapa yang membuatkannya untukku?

"Siapa yang membuat ini.. Apa ahjumma?"

Kuperhatikan bubur itu, tidak ada bawang dan kacangnya, irisan ayamnya banyak, buburnya juga lembek sekali, jika lebih lama diatas panci aku yakin bubur ini akan hancur. Terlintas Donghae di benakku, ia sangat suka bubur lembek, tidak pakai bawang juga kacang, dan irisan ayam nya lebih banyak. Apa dia yang membuatkan ini semua? Ah! Aku terlalu memikirkannya sehingga berpikir ialah yang membuat ini semua.

"Annyeong Hyemi-ah! Kau sudah bangun ne. Apa buburnya sudah kau habiskan?"

"Belum ahjumma. Aku baru saja bangun"

"Ah baiklah. Cepat habiskan, jika dingin tentu saja tidak enak lagi"

Ahjumma duduk disampingku dan mengambilkan mangkuk itu untukku.

"Apa ahjumma yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Aniya. Anakku yang menyiapkannya"

"Mwo? Donghae-ssi?"

"Ne. Ia juga menyiapkan untukku, mengantarkan kekamarku Hyemi-ah."

Aku terdiam. Pantas saja bubur yang dibuatkannya ini mirip dengan kesukannya. Ia sudah bisa memasak sekarang, aku tersenyum dan memakan bubur buatannya itu.

"Yang menggantikan bajuku siapa ahjumma?"

"Tentu saja aku. Aku datang tepat waktu, ia sangat panik karena baju sudah basah sekali dan tidak mungkin ia yang menggantikan. Setelah itu ia yang menjagamu sampai pagi ini."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne Hyemi-ah. Ia segera kembali ke dorm karena ada jadwal pagi ini."

**Donghae POV**

"Terima kasih bubur dan susu nya. Kau mau kumasak apa hari ini?"

Mwo? Bagaimana bisa ia tahu bubur dan susu itu aku yang buat? Pasti eomma yang memberitahunya. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal, aku biarkan saja pesan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyemi-ssi tadi malam?"

"Ia baik. Wae?"

"Aniya. Kau yang merawatnya hingga pagi ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa Hyukjae-ah?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Terserahmu"

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?!"

Aku menggeleng lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hyung kenapa? Mengapa berbeda sekali?"

"Aniya."

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di tempat kerja Hyemi yang membuat hyung marah sampai hari ini? Mengapa kami semua hyung acuhkan? Apa kami membuat kesalahan?"

"Aniya Wookie-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne."

**Hyemi POV**

Jadwal kuliahku kosong hari ini jadi kuputuskan aku akan memasak khusus untuk Donghae sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padanya. Walaupun pesanku tadi tidak dibalasnya. Aku memasak sup makaroni, udang tepung dan udang saus tiram. Aku sengaja masak banyak untuk semua member Super Junior juga. Semoga saja mereka suka.

Ting Tong…

Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang tidak ada acara malam ini tapi mengapa lama sekali dibukanya? Aku agak repot karena membawa banyak makanan, dan beberapa makanan ringan. Aku juga tidak lupa membawa strawberry kesukaan Hyukjae.

"Annyeong oppa. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aniya Hyemi-ah. Kajja masuk. Wah kau membawa apa?"

Ryeowook masuk ruangan dan disusul olehku, semua mata memandangku lalu tersenyum. Tapi dimana Donghae? Apa ia masih marah padaku?

"Kau membawa apa Hyemi-ah? Repot sekali tampaknya"

"Aniya, aku hanya membawa makan malam untuk kalian semua Leeteuk-oppa"

"Omo. Kau baik sekali, apa kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Haha tidak Sungmin-oppa. Aku tidak kuliah dan jadwalku kosong jadi kusempatkan saja memasak ini semua."

"Jangan terlalu baik. Kami jadi tidak enak"

Heechul-oppa memandang ku dengan wajahnya yang datar. Ternyata ia baik.

"Aku tidak repot, dan tidak merasa terbebani oppa. Jadi biasa saja."

Heechul oppa tersenyum padaku. Terdengar Hyukjae memanggil Donghae dari arah dapur dan dengan spontan aku langsung melihat kearah Donghae yang sepertinya habis mandi. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih kecil, rambutnya berantakan tapi ia sangat tampan, ia tersenyum padaku lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku. Jantungku berdebar kuat lagi.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah sehat?"

Ia mengacak rambutku pelan, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ah baguslah. Kau akan mengajari Wookie masak hari ini?"

"Aniya hyung! Ia membawa makan malam untuk kita semua."

"Jinjja? Jangan terlalu lelah Hyemi-ah. Apa kau tidak bekerja malam ini?"

"Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak lelah Donghae-ah. Tenang saja"

"Baiklah! Kajja Hyemi-ah, aku akan membantumu menyiapkan makan malam nya!"

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kau diam saja, biarkan Donghae dan Hyemi yang kedapur."

Heechul oppa memarahi Ryeowook yang mau membantu ku dan malah menyuruh Donghae saja. Maksudnya apa? Tentu saja tidak ada berani yang menentang.

"Mwo? Aku hyung?"

"Ne. cepat! Kami sudah lapar"

"Ne ne hyung. Kajja Hyemi-ah"

**Donghae POV**

Aku tidak mengerti maksud Heechul hyung menyuruhku membantu Hyemi menyiapkan makan malam. Sekarang aku dengannya ada didapur, aku merasa canggung. Disisi lain aku juga rindu berbicara banyak dan memakan masakannya.

"Kau masak apa saja?"

"Mmm. Ada udang kesukaanmu, ada sup makaroni juga. Apa member suka?"

"Ne, mereka suka masakan enak."

"Bisa saja"

"Kau tidak bertanya aku suka atau tidak?"

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, untuk apa aku bertanya lagi?"

Aku diam. Jadi maksudnya ia sudah tahu kesukaanku? Aku menatapnya lagi diam-diam, selalu begini. Wajahnya yang tenang, rambutnya yang digerai itu, dengan cepat dan rapi sekali ia menata makanannya.

"Ya! Mengapa diam?"

"Suka-suka ku"

"Mmm, Donghae-ah?"

"Ne? Wae?"

"Apa benar kau yang memasakkan bubur untukku kemarin?"

"Eomma sudah memberitahukan mu kan?"

"Sebelumnya juga aku sudah tahu"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bubur kesukaanmu lembek, tidak suka pakai bawang dan kacang, irisan ayam nya lebih banyak."

Aku terdiam. Ia tahu aku yang membuat sebelum eomma memberitahu. Semoga saja mukaku tidak merah karena malu.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku kemarin malam."

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku khawatir sekali padamu bodoh. Dia ini lugu atau apa.. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya dan cue katas pertanyaannya, dan mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa kau mengajari Wookie memasak?"

"Karena ia meminta"

"Jadi kalau aku minta agar kau mengajariku masak, apakah kau mau juga?"

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Aku mau belajar masak. Denganmu"

Ia mengangguk pelan manis sekali, aku mencubit hidungnya pelan dan ia tertawa.

**Hyemi POV**

"Aku pamit pulang dulu"

"Ne, jeongmal kamshamnida Hyemi-ssi. Masakanmu enak sekali!"

"Ah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu Hyukjae-oppa"

"Aniya, memang benar apa kata Hyukjae. Kau pintar sekali memasak"

"Terima kasih Yesung-oppa. Terima kasih semuanya"

"Kami juga terima kasih. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne, Siwon-oppa"

"Sering datang kesini lagi ne!"

"Hahaha ne Kyuhyun-oppa"

Mereka sangat menyukai sup makaroni buatanku, udang buatanku habis dilahap juga, Donghae mengambil udang paling banyak. Ia benar-benar suka udang.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Apa aku menguap terlalu besar tadi? Semoga saja tidak, itu memalukan.

"Ne. Aku lelah"

"Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan jika sudah sampai"

"Terima kasih"

**Donghae POV**

Dia tertidur dalam waktu sekejap, sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah. Aku memalingkan perhatianku padanya, wajahnya kupandangi, tidak terlewat sama sekali. Tuan Park harus bangga mempunyai anak yeoja yang mandiri dan tidak merepotkan seperti Hyemi.

"Ya, Hyemi-ah. Kita sudah sampai"

Ia masih belum bangun, aku keluar dan membukakan pintunya.

"Kita sampai. Kajja masuk, agar kau bisa langsung tidur dikamar"

"Kau langsung kembali ke dorm?"

Ia berbicara dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan itu lucu sekali. Seperti mengigau. Kutuntun dia keluar mobil, ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aniya. Aku disini."

Kuantar ia kekamarnya dan ia kembali tidur dengan lelap. Aku malas tidur di kamarku, kuputuskan tidur di ruang tengah saja. Aku mengantuk sekali.

**Hyemi POV**

Aku terbangun karena merasa haus sekali, ternyata masih jam dua pagi. Donghae pasti masih disini. Dan ternyata ia tidur di ruang tengah. Tangannya memeluk kakinya yang panjang itu, mukanya seperti anak-anak sekali, aku mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan menyelimutinya karena cuaca sangat dingin.

Ternyata ia baik sekali, aku salah menilainya.

Kupandang wajahnya yang sangat polos ketika tidur. Jantungku berdebar kuat. Apa ini..


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Together We Can

Author : Park Min Chan

Cast : Lee Donghae

Super Junior Members

Park Hyemi ( Other Cast )

Kim Jiyoon ( OC )

Kim Yongjoon ( OC )

Genre : Romance ( Maybe )

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Part 6

**Hyemi POV**

Aku terbangun karena merasa haus sekali, ternyata masih jam dua pagi. Donghae pasti masih disini. Dan ternyata ia tidur di ruang tengah. Tangannya memeluk kakinya yang panjang itu, mukanya seperti anak-anak sekali, aku mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan menyelimutinya karena cuaca sangat dingin.

Ternyata ia baik sekali, aku salah menilainya.

Kupandang wajahnya yang sangat polos ketika tidur. Jantungku berdebar kuat. Apa ini..

**06.30 KST**

"Kau sudah siap masak?"

Aku kaget saat melihat Donghae di belakangku, ia selalu saja mengejutkanku saat masak. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya yang masih lesu itu.. Aku memandangnya, lama. Jantungku berdebar kuat lagi.

"Wae? Terpaku oleh ketampananku?"

"Ya! Pede sekali."

"Hahaha kau sedang masak apa Nyonya Park?"

"Kau mau apa Tuan Lee?"

"Aku mau roti, aku lapar sekali"

"Aku memang sedang membuat roti bakar dan susu"

"Aku tunggu."

"Ya! Bantu aku"

"Shireo!"

"Ya!"

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae dan sarapan dengannya. Ahjumma sedang ke luar kota selama seminggu, itu berarti aku akan sendirian dirumah. Aku benci jika dirumah hanya sendirian, karena jika memasak tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan masakanku.

"Kau tidak takut sendirian dirumah kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak suka sendirian dirumah karena tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan masakan buatanku"

"Aku mau."

"Ya!"

"Jangan galak seperti itu. Hari ini ajari aku masak ne? Tidak usah ke dorm, dirumah saja. Arra?"

"Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5 ditempat kerjamu. Bagaimana?"

**At Bread Love**

"Kau semakin dekat dengan Donghae-ssi? Enak sekali!"

"Biasa saja Jiyoon-ah! Kalau terdengar Yongjoon aku akan dimarahi"

"Waeyo?"

"Dia tidak suka aku dekat dengan namja karena akan menganggu pikiranku ditempat kerja"

"Ya, Hyemi-ah, kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Ya! Enak saja aku bodoh"

"Kau itu bodoh. Yongjoon-ssi itu menyukaimu makanya ia tidak suka kau dekat dengan namja lain"

"Mwo?"

"Ya! Kalian berdua jangan bergosip! Kajja kemari!"

"Ne ne, wae Yongjoon-ah?"

"Bos bilang kita harus mengeluarkan jenis roti baru, ada yang punya pendapat?"

"Hotdog"

Jawabku singkat. Yongjoon dan Jiyoon melotot, mereka tidak tahu apa itu hotdog? Mereka payah. Aku tahu makanan luar negeri dan cara membuatnya karena saat SMA aku disekolahkan di Sydney oleh appa ku.

"Apa itu?"

"Makanan luar negeri. Roti isi nya sosis dan dikasih mayonese, bentuk rotinya memanjang tapi bisa yang lain juga. Bagaimana? Aku yakin akan laku keras"

"Jinjja?"

"Ya! Aku ini SMA di Sydney, jadi tahu makanan luar negeri!"

** Kitchen**

"Kita akan masak apa malam ini?"

Namja ini semangat sekali. Donghae menjemputku di tempat kerja dan kami langsung memasak dirumah.

"Spaghetti."

"Pasta maksudmu?"

"Ne,kau bisa?"

"Aku bisa makannya saja, masaknya tidak"

"Dasar. Aku sedang mau pasta jadi kita masak itu. Arra?"

"Ne ne"

Dia antusias sekali, ia cukup pandai dan mengerti nama-nama bahan menurutku. Walaupun kerjaannya hancur tapi lucu sekali.

"Ya! Potongan bawangnya terlalu besar! Saus nya nanti saja! Baso nya tidak usah dipotong, biarkan saja!"

"Ne ne!"

"Ya! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Jangan lakukan semaumu, itu jelek!"

"Akhirnya jadi juga."

"Punyamu jelek, bagus punyaku"

Jitakan mendarat di kepalaku. Donghae marah karena masakannya selalu kuejek.

"Kajja kita makan!"

"Bagaimana enak?"

"Punyaku enak Hyemi-ah, mau coba?"

Ia menyuapiku tanpa menunggu jawabanku dulu, tapi memang benar buatannya enak walaupun bentuknya lebih rapi punyaku. Aku menyuapi makananku padanya juga.

"Memang lebih enak punyamu Hyemi-ah"

"Aniya. Punyamu juga enak."

"Jinjja? Apa mengajari Wookie masak sama seperti mengajariku?"

"Hahaha kau bercanda. Tentu saja tidak, dia itu sudah pintar masak jadi tidak susah sepertimu"

Dia mencubit pipiku kuat, sakit sekali.

"Appo!"

"Biarkan saja"

"Tapi aku lebih suka mengajarimu karena lebih mengasyikan. Lebih tepatnya Ryeowook-oppa itu meminta resep dariku bukan mengajari masak"

Dia mengangguk, tersenyum dan lanjut memakan pasta nya lagi.

"Terima kasih telah mengajariku"

Pandanganku teralih padanya yang sedang asyik menonton, aku dan Donghae sedang santai di ruang tengah dan menonton televisi seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih karena mau kuajari"

Ia menarikku dengan lengannya dan meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang itu. Jantungku berdebar kencang, lebih dari biasanya. Aku terdiam. Ia mengacak rambutku. Aku menikmatinya dan tersenyum.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Huh"

"Kau lucu Hyemi-ah"

"Memangnya aku hamster?"

"Menurutku lebih imut kau daripada hamster"

"Tentu saja. Mana ada hamster yang cantik seperti aku."

"Ya~~ pede sekali"

Dia mencubit hidungku lagi. Selalu saja.

"Jongssi ahjussi bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja. Ahjussi juga bagaimana?"

"Appa sibuk. Selalu begitu."

"Kau pikir appa ku tidak?"

"Arraseo. Aku masih bingung denganmu"

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Kau anak seorang Park Jongssi, pengusaha terkenal tapi mengapa masih mau bekerja?"

"Aku mau mandiri. Lagipula dengan bekerja aku bisa mempunyai banyak teman dan pengalaman. Appa ku tidak pernah memanjakkanku. Bahkan aku termasuk jarang sekali bertemu appa"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat aku SD dan SMP aku bersama eomma dan jarang bertemu appa. Saat aku SMA eomma sakit dan berobat di Sydney, aku pun terpaksa bersekolah disana. Dan appa bekerja di Seoul. Seminggu sebelum eomma meninggal, appa datang ke Sydney sampai eomma meninggal. Baru-baru ini saja aku dekat lagi dengan appa"

"Sydney Australia? Kau sekolah disana?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Bahasa inggrismu lancar kalau begitu?"

"Of course."

"Kau hebat sekali"

**Super Junior's Dorm**

**Donghae POV**

"Jihan-ssi mencarimu"

"Nugu?"

"Park Ji Han"

"Bilang saja aku tidak ada"

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau ada."

"Hyung…"

"Mianhae"

Heechul hyung memberitahu bahwa Jihan model terkenal itu mencariku, aku malas sekali bertemu dengannya. Ia model terkenal dari Beijing dan sekarang bekerja di Seoul, ia saudara jauh dari Prince manager. Ia lumayan akrab dengan member Super Junior lainnya, tapi ia lebih sering mencari perhatian terhadapku.

Member lainnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, sebenarnya dari tingkahnya saja sudah terlihat. Ia selalu senyum sendiri jika bertemu denganku, tidak pernah absen mengirim pesan padaku setiap hari, aku juga tidak tahu darimana bisa ia mengetahui nomor ponselku.

"Wae geurae?"

"Aniya oppa. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita malam ini makan bersama?"

"Aku lelah hari ini"

"Besok?"

"Jadwalku penuh"

"Lusa? Aku mohon oppa"

"Mollayo."

Kututup saja pintu daripada ia terus mengajakku makan bersama atau pergi bersamanya, aku benar-benar tidak berniat pergi dengannya.

"Wae? Dia mengajakmu pergi bersama lagi? Dan kau menolaknya lagi?"

"Aku malas Hyukjae-ah. Aku tidak suka dengannya"

"Mwo? Kau bilang kau tidak suka pada Jihan-ssi, Donghae-ah?"

"Ne hyung. Waeyo?"

Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Heechul-hyung menggelengkan kepala mereka saat aku bilang bahwa aku tidak suka Jihan.

"Kau gila hyung"

Magnae satu ini mulai ikut campur, ia bahkan mengatakan aku gila.

"Kalian kenapa? Kalau kalian suka padanya, kalian saja yang pergi dengannya. Aku tidak peduli"

"Apa salahnya mencoba Donghae-ah?"

Siwon mulai berbicara dan disusuli anggukan member lainnya.

"Mollayo. Aku tidak ada waktu"

"Akhir-akhir ini Donghae-hyung sibuk belajar masak pada Hyemi, makanya ia tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Mwo?"

Hyukjae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Sungmin kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Aku tenang saja, mereka memang suka berlebihan.

"Mmm. Heechul-hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Mwo Hyukjae-ah?"

"Menurutmu lebih cantik Jihan-ssi atau Hyemi-ssi?"

Pertanyaan macam apa yang Hyukjae ucapkan tadi. Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Tentu saja Jihan-ssi."

"Ya Youngwoon-ah! Aku yang ditanya"

"Jihan-ssi tentu saja."

"Ya! Diam kau magnae!"

"Jawablah hyung"

"Mereka berdua cantik. Jihan memiliki kecantikan yang berbeda dengan Hyemi, begitu sebaliknya"

Aku tidak mengerti benar dengan perkataan Heechul hyung. Tapi kuakui Jihan dan Hyemi cantik dimataku, tapi mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Menurutmu siapa yang cantik? Hyemi atau Jihan?"

"M-mwo?"

"Aku baru tahu kau bersekolah di Sydney saat SMA."

Bos ku ini memang terkadang menyebalkan, ia hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia tampan tapi terkadang suka merasa ialah yang paling tampan didunia ini. Dan sekarang ia tidak percaya bahwa aku pernah bersekolah di Sydney.

"Ne Hyojae-ssi, hampir empat tahun aku disana"

"Baiklah. Hotdog tidak terlalu buruk menurutku, bagaimana jika dibuat iklan tentang hotdog itu? Dan apakah kalian bisa membuat hotdog itu berbeda dari yang aslinya?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Disana rotinya memanjang dan sosis nya menggunakan sosis yang panjang dan tebal Hyojae-ssi, bagaimana jika kita membuatnya seperti roti isi dengan sosis juga keju? Tapi kita tetap menjual hotdog yang aslinya juga."

"Aku setuju."

"Jiyoon sudah setuju. Kau Yongjoon-ssi? Yang lainnya bagaimana?"

Yongjoon mengangguk dan diikuti pegawai yang lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya padamu Hyemi-ssi. Kau yang mengatur semuanya dan lakukan sebaik mungkin. Buatlah iklan atau promosi yang menganggumkan, arra?"

"Ne arraseo Hyojae-ssi."

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Hyemi-ah?"

Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sedang berpikir keras tentang iklan atau cara untuk mempromosikan hotdog baru itu, sekedar membuat spanduk kurang menurutku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak terpikir ide sama sekali.

"Ah, aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Habiskan makananmu"

"Punyaku sudah habis. Punyamu belum kau sentuh daritadi"

Aku baru sadar ayam panggang bagianku belum kumakan sama sekali, aku dengannya memasak ayam panggang hari ini. Donghae cukup tekun belajar mengolah bumbu, ia benar-benar lucu saat memasak.

"Ah ne ne aku lupa"

"Kau memikirkan apa? Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Toko ku akan mengeluarkan makanan baru dan aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mempromosikannya agar laku keras. Aku ingin membuat orang tertarik."

"Apa makanan itu?"

"Hotdog. Dari luar negeri, semacam roti dengan sosis dengan saus dan mayonese. Tapi aku akan mengeluarkan yang sedikit lebih berbeda tapi tetap pada bentuk yang asli."

"Bagimana jika kau menjualnya dengan harga yang murah terlebih dahulu, jika orang banyak sudah mulai menyukainya baru kau memasang harga yang pas."

"Mmm apa bisa…"

"Tentu saja. Minggu depan jadwalku kosong, pasang meja didepan tokomu dan buat hotdog itu yang banyak, aku akan membantumu untuk menjualnya dan untuk promosi juga. Arra?"

"Mwo? Kau?"

"Ne. Wae? Kau setuju atau tidak?"

Aku mengangguk pelan walau agak sedikit ragu.


End file.
